Kryptonian romance
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Au, Impact is a teen who was barely 10 when Metropolis was destroyed, sworn to protect the city and planet from Super Man, things are made more complicated when His cousin arrives, unaware of her cousin's crimes. rated T for violence, death and cursing. Super Girl x Oc. 1chapter on Sunday. No chapter this Tuesday due to schedule change. On hold due to lack of ideas.
1. Making a Impact

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

Takes place during events of Injustice 1 and then into Injustice 2.

Gotham Rooftops

Nightwing crashed into the water tower like a truck had hit him, the former Vigilante turned soldier of the Regime stood up.

"You used to be Robin, Damian, but now you're just a murderer for Superman!" The former Robin growled as he stared down Impact, a newer hero that had emerged as a result of the radiation from the nuke that hit Metropolis. The hero had an orange, sliver costume that resembled something like Batman but without the cape, helmet, spikes on his gauntlets or emblem.

"This coming from one of the old man's lapdogs." Impact punched at Nightwing but he had already leapt off the roof as he vanished from the fight.

"Damn it! Batman, its Trent, Damian escaped, I'll go after hi-…." He was cut off as the metahuman stepped away from the ledge.

"No time, the teleportation device is working and I'll be needing you back at headquarters anyway in case another Regime member is spotted."

"Roger that, I'm on my way." Impact hovered into the air, while he knew he couldn't hope to outfly someone like Superman or Wonder Woman, it did come in handy. The teen flew into the air and vanished as he quickly flew off to meet up with the rest of the Insurgents to see if the plan they had constructed could indeed happen.

(20 minutes later, Insurgence HQ)

Impact landed at the bottom of the stairs as he walked in, Deathstroke and Batman watched the teen walk in.

"Your late." Batman said as Impact looked at his leader and then leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Nightwing took longer than I thought he would to take down." Impact could tell his response wasn't well liked.

"Your impulsive and reckless, you weren't ready to be sent out yet." Trent was about to respond when Lex cut them off as he strolled in.

"We don't have time to act like children, the heroes will be here any minute. Impact, I want you to go find Deathstroke, we are going to need every soldier we have if we are going to pull this plan off." Impact nodded before turning to Batman.

"And make sure Superman doesn't find out that there's another member of the Insurgents around." Trent nodded before running towards the door and then flying out of the HQ.

(Star Labs, 2 hours later)

"I get called out for letting a trained assassin get away and the deadliest assassin besides Deadshot gets caught by the Titans…. Lovely." Trent said under his breath as he quietly landed outside the air field and snuck inside.

He was glad Superman didn't send any of his troops to patrol the airfield.

"Can't believe one of the greatest heroes on Earth turns into a tyrant…. Then again, our home city was nearly wiped out and the body count…." He didn't want to think about the millions that died at Joker's hands as he snuck inside only to here sounds of fighting.

"I thought Slade and the Titans were the only ones here…" Impact followed the sound of the noise to discover Deathstroke was indeed there, but so was Raven, Cyborg and a figure that Impact didn't think he would see again since the war between both the Insurgents and the Regime had started.

"Green Lantern?" Impact noticed that while Cyborg was down, he was beginning to regain consciousness. Impact thought fast and tore a piece of the ground out before flinging it at Cyborg,

Before he could react, the piece of rubble smashed into him, knocking him out once more as Green Lantern finished off Raven with a green wrecking ball which knocked her out as Impact began to walk over.

"Not another damn step, kid, who are you and what are you doing here?" Trent sighed as he held up his hands.

"Name's Impact, my real name is Trent Douglas, I'm here for Deathstroke…. Aren't you supposed to be yellow and part of the Regime?" Before Hal could react, Impact noticed Deathstroke was already gone.

"Really starting to hate that assassin… Anyway, if you're the Lantern from the other Earth, Lex is going to need you to come to the HQ." Before Lantern could respond, Impact was already flying out the doors.

"Kid, wait!" Hal called after him before he noticed that the teen was long gone as he sighed.

"Least there wasn't a 'Impact' on our Earth." Hal muttered under his breath as he flew out the hanger bay.

Impact flew all the way back towards Gotham as he noticed none of the flying Regime members had been dispatched after him, it made the teen nervous as he began to fly around the city.

'Superman sends dozens of soldiers to Gotham and they aren't here at the time? I don't like the thought of this….' Trent thought as he landed and quickly made his way down the stairs into the bowels of the HQ as he could hear talking but thought up something.

'If they could have brought anyone back from the other world, how come they didn't bring back Superman? He could easily take care of the dictator that we have here…. Then again, Batman no doubt doesn't trust having another Superman here and after all the destruction he caused on this planet, I don't blame him.' Trent thought as he walked towards the meeting room of the HQ as he prepared to get his next instructions on what the Insurgents wanted to do next.

Author notes

 **Ok, this is the first chapter of the story, I do want to know what you guys think should happen, what powers Impact should have and all that and if you guys have any ideas. Next chapter will be Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Shadow of the Hero

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

"So, you want us to go to Wayne Manor, somewhere we know the Regime is aware of and will no doubt send its elite members just to get a weapon capable of stopping Superman? Ok, I haven't done enough crazy things this week." Impact said as Batman explained the plan, Trent's part of the plan was to keep watch outside incase more Regime members showed up.

(20 minutes later, Wayne Manor.)

Impact walked into the manor with Green Arrow, Wonder Woman and Aqua man, Batman had of course vanished to get the backup generators online, something Impact could easily have done for him.

"Old man never trusts anyone to do anything." Trent grunted under his breath as he and the others paused in front of a room.

"Why do I feel cold?" Impact asked as the quartet went to open the door before it exploded in a blast of ice that knocked Green Lantern out and revealed Killer Frost, Bane, Hawk girl and Solomon Grundy.

"Never easy, is it?" Impact said as Killer Frost smiled.

"Grundy, play time." Impact ran at Bane as he dodged the ice knives of Killer Frost and kicked Bane hard enough to smash him into the wall.

"Really? The venom wasn't enough, Bane? Had to go join team Superman as well?" Trent asked before he was knocked through the wall by Grundy.

"Superman offers a lot more then venom, child, I will shatter your spine like glass." Bane hissed as he slammed his fists into the ground as Trent flew out of the way.

"The name is Impact, venom for brains!"

Impact landed a punch that knocked Bane into the remains of one of Bruce's sports cars before Bane recovered and tossed the car at Impact as he caught it and tossed it back at Bane who punched the car in half.

"Batman is sending you the bill for that, not me." Impact quipped as he landed and summoned his power of earth manipulation to toss a massive boulder of dirt at Bane which knocked the villain into the wall of the manor, Impact charged in for a punch only to be grabbed by Bane and smashed into the wall of the manor, shattering the glass of the windows above.

"Ok, now you ticked me off." Impact said as he used his earth power to send a cluster of rocks at Bane which forced him to drop Impact before Impact tackled him into a car and then tossed the car with Bane still smashed into it at a wall, breaking it and knocking the villain out.

"Getting high on Venom doesn't make you unstoppable, Bane." Impact said as he flew back to the hole punched into the wall from before and landed in the ballroom in time to see Killer Frost and Solomon Grundy were defeated.

"Took you long enough." Green Arrow said as Impact coughed in pain for a second before walking towards the elevator.

"Yeah well, Bane was tougher than I thought he would be." Impact went to walk into the elevator when Batman stopped him.

"We can't take any chances, Trent, you're staying behind to make sure Superman doesn't send any reinforcements while we are in the cave." Trent sighed and nodded in a bit of anger as Aqua Man, Wonder Woman, Batman and Green Arrow entered the elevator.

"Sorry kid, next time." Green Arrow said as the doors closed and the elevator descended into the Batcave, leaving Impact alone with his thoughts.

"Yeah, leave me to do guard duty, old man, doesn't even trust me to handle something like helping defeat Superman. I swear he doesn't trust anyone at all."

Trent said as he flew over to one of the only non-broken chairs in the room and sat down in it before sighing and leaning back in the chair as he allowed himself to rest a moment. The silence as broken by the noise of stone being smashed as Impact heard his communicator ring.

"Kid, we have a problem." Green Arrow said over the earpiece before it went silent.

"Old man doesn't trust me to help him but Green Arrow does…. Lovely." Impact said as he flew into the elevator shaft before descending into the Batcave as the walls shook with punches and rubble rained down all over the area as Impact finally reached the Batcave in time to watch Green Arrow fighting Black Adam and Wonder Woman.

"Seriously?" Impact asked as Green Arrow managed to weaken Black Adam with a magic arrow from his quiver as Impact picked up a massive rock near the edge of the cave.

"Arrow, duck!" Trent said as he chucked the boulder as it slammed into Black Adam, stunning him long enough for Green Arrow to knock him out with a bow smash to the head as Regime Wonder Woman recovered.

"Oh, lovely," Impact groaned out as Impact flew and landed next to the archer.

"Your heads should pay nicely for the price of your insurgency." The Amazon said as Impact looked at Green Arrow.

"You take her, you're the veteran." Green Arrow shook his head.

"No, after you, you need the experience." Both heroes back flipped out of the way as Green Arrow was knocked into the depths of the cave with Wonder Woman following.

"Eh, he should be fine if he took out Black Adam."Impact looked at the recovering heroes before deciding to fly down and assist Green Arrow before the elevator opened and Wonder Woman fell out, unconscious.

"Really?" Green Arrow asked as he walked out of the elevator.

"Hey, you're the veteran hero, I'm only 16." Trent said as Batman looked at the hero.

"Return to HQ, there won't be much you can do when the fighting starts and I need a backup hero." Impact sighed and flew out of the Batcave.

Author notes

 **Ok, Impact's powers will be as follows.**

 **Super Strength (Able to Match Super Man or Wonder Woman but is NOT stronger then)**

 **Flight (Not faster than Super Man or Wonder Woman.)**

 **Earth Manipulation.**

 **Anyway, I will be making these chapters longer when we hit Injustice 2. For now, there are only 2 or 3 more chapters until Injustice 2. If you have any ideas, suggestions or such, say it in the reviews, Next chapter will be Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Fall of a Empire

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

Trent punched another Regime soldier to the side as he turned and crushed another squad with a hand made out of rock, knocking them out as he turned on his comlink.

"Batman, Superman's armies are attacking Metropolis, I'm going out to assist, their destroying my home!" Before he got a response, the teen was already flying into the city as he spotted dozens of Regime soldiers being led by 3 of Superman's enforcers.

"Cyborg, Night Wing and Hawkgirl, get out of my city!" Impact slammed a fist into the ground which tossed the soldiers off their feet as Impact tossed a car at them which crushed them and knocked them out as Impact turned to Robin and Cyborg.

"The Teen Titans betrayed the earth, there's a sentence I didn't think I'd say." Impact said as he landed on a burned-out car to face the two former heroes.

"You don't know what you're talking about kid, that nuke killed our friends." Cyborg said as Impact punched him and sent him flying into a car which shattered at the hit.

"It killed my city, my home, and you have the gall to talk about my home when your marching an army through it, destroying anything that gets in your way?!" Night Wing rushed in before Impact kicked at him which the former hero dodged before Impact smashed a car into him before grabbing him and tossing him into Cyborg.

"Damian, you're the worst Robin to exist, all you do is whine at Batman to be a better dad and kill villains because your one of those 'the world would be a better place' people, it doesn't work." Cyborg decked Trent in the face as the hero wiped off the blood.

"My turn." Trent decked the former Titan hard enough to damage his face slightly as he hurled a gas tank from a car at Cyborg which injured the former hero as Night Wing rushed at Impact.

"Shut your damn mouth, people like Joker killed thousands and your defending the coward that kept him breathing, you should be thanking Superman for doing some damn wo-…" Impact seized the electrified stick from Nightwing's hand before back handing him with it as he kicked Nightwing hard enough to crack his ribs before slamming the hero into a car.

"Be lucky those Kryptonian pills make you more durable, its more then you deserve." Impact turned to face Hawkgirl before a green space shuttle hit the former Heroine, knocking her unconscious.

"Now we are even, you ok, kid?" Green Lantern said as he floated down as Impact wiped a small amount of blood from his chin.

"Yeah, I'm guessing I missed the battle?" Hal gave a 'so, so' gesture.

"Most of the big bads are down and our Superman is fighting Doomsday which means this war will soon be over, the rest of us are just mopping up left and right with what's left of Superman's enforcers." Impact and Green Lantern looked at the unconscious trio at their feet.

"Think you can contain them until some Metropolis police get here?" Impact asked as Green Lantern looked at his power ring.

"Kid, you didn't even need to ask."

(1 hour later, Gotham streets.)

Batman turned as Impact landed and looked around.

"Nightwing, Cyborg and Hawkgirl are being taken to Lex's prison for metahumans, where is the man anyway?" Batman was silent as Impact understood the meaning behind the silence.

"Oh… At least he didn't die in vain, he was a good man." Impact turned to leave, unsure what to say when Batman spoke up.

"I didn't give you enough credit, you proved yourself, the world is going to need to be fixed and I need more heroes I can trust…. I have a special assignment for you and 2 other heroes now that Superman is neutralized for now." Trent turned to the billionaire.

"What kind of assignment are you asking me for?" Bruce looked the teen hero in the eye.

"I want you to guard Superman alongside protecting Metropolis." Impact's eyes widened under his mask as he stared in shock at the hero.

"Your joking, right? You want me, a hero who's barely 16 to guard one of, if not the most powerful metahuman on the planet?" Batman didn't blink, Impact didn't need the power of mind reading to realize he wasn't joking.

"I'll have the two other candidates meet you at the containment facility, you be in charge of them." Before Impact could turn to make a response, Batman had already vanished.

"I hate it when he does that." Impact muttered under his breath, so softly only Superman could hear it.

(1 Year later, 2 Months before the events of Injustice 2)

"C'mon, you took down Bane? Yeah, and I'm the new Superman." Blue Beetle argued as Impact sat against the railing as Firestorm walked in.

"Believe it, Reyes, venom chugger bruised my ribs but I took him out…. As for Superman…." He turned to face the dictator in question.

"You will never harm anyone again, you used to be the defender of Metropolis…."

"I still am." Impact's voice dropped like ice.

"You never will be, I will protect the people from you." Firestorm spoke up.

"Chill out, Trent, red sun generators mean nothing is breaking out the man of steel." Impact turned.

"Ok, hey, you mind telling Blue Beetle here how I beat Bane?"

(Earth's atmosphere)

Black Adam flew into space before finding the ship, it was Kryptonian in design, Black Diamond smiled at what was inside.

"It seems I have found the weapon with which to repay Batman for his kindness of destroying the Regime."

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, after next chapter, every chapter in this story will be 2000 or so words The story will be slowing down, I only rushed the first game because Impact wouldn't have much to do without ruining the story of the game next chapter will be tomorrow. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Guard Duty

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

Impact paced the jail corridors as the tv which hung in the corner of the room rattled off the events of the war against Superman's Regime.

"Today marks the five-year anniversary since Gotham playboy billionaire, Bruce Wayne spear headed a resistance effort against former defender of Metropolis turned dictator Superman, who's role has since been filled by new, younger hero, Impact. Sources say Bruce Wayne is preparing to host a party to celebrate the event." Impact turned off the tv before turning to Blue Beetle as the teens began to chat.

"We fight a war like soldiers and the thanks we get from Batman is being guards for Superman? We could be doing so much more." Beetle nearly whined as Impact nodded.

"Yeah, but remember how dangerous Mr. Solar Man here is. Guy used to protect my home and now he's a prisoner here like the rest of his friends." Firestorm flew in as both heroes turned to face the nuclear hero.

"How'd the meeting with Gotham's dark knight go?" Impact asked as Firestorm shook his head, causing both heroes to groan in annoyance.

"Batman won't budge, says this is the most important job and he's entrusting it to us for a reason." Impact turned to Blue Beetle.

"Black Adam is still around, Wonder Woman was broken out a few weeks ago, we should be hunting them down before they try and rebuild the Regime." Impact stated as Firestorm and Blue Beetle turned back towards the room which housed the Man of Steel's cell.

"Nothing we can do for now, let's make sure at the very least our 'guest' doesn't escape." Firestorm said as Impact and Blue Beetle nodded as all three teen heroes turned as Impact led them back to the cell.

(Vacuum of space, Earth's upper atmosphere)

The girl was Kryptonian, the ability to fly in space was proof enough if the Kryptonian armor that served as her costume wasn't enough. Her name was Kara Zor-El, cousin of Kal-El, or as Earth knew the man as Superman. Kara flew back down to Earth to land in the Regime base of Kandaq.

"Kara, where were you?" Asked Wonder Woman, Kara sighed, she had helped Black Adam break the Princess out of prison and besides train her, Kara found the warrior to be nothing but fussy over what Kara did with her powers.

"I was just flying in orbit, none of Batman's allies can reach Atmosphere." Her response was countered by her other trainer.

"But one of his satellites could have, then he would have sent another of his enforcers to stop you." Black Adam countered as he walked up.

"I have powers, some guy in a mask doesn't scare me, I can bend steel."

"So, could your cousin and look what happened to him, Kara we cannot free your cousin from Batman's corrupt rule if your spotted too early." Kara sighed as she nodded and turned away.

"Let's just free my cousin and go from there…"

(Lex memorial prison, Superman's cell)

Impact started as Superman in anger, he despised the fallen hero in every way he knew, the man killed thousands in cold blood just to 'keep people safe.' It drove the young teen hero crazy with anger.

"You are everything you said you would destroy, you didn't save the world, old man, you destroyed it all to try and prove a point." He didn't get a response but the fallen hero's silence was enough to prove his guilt to Trent as he turned away towards Blue Beetle.

"I still don't think we should be here, with Black Adam and Wonder Woman around, they could be mounting an attack right no-…." Impact was cut off by an explosion that ripped through the ground and nearly tossed the heroes off their feet as they tried to find out what was happening.

"Firestorm, go ask Batman what's going on then come back, we need to make sure whatever is happening doesn't free Superman." Firestorm nodded before flying off as Impact turned to Blue Beetle.

"I'll go check the generators, stay here and make sure they don't get free at all." Blue Beetle nodded as Impact flew off.

"Your need me for whatever it is, if its strong enough to cause that." Blue Beetle shook his head, quietly thinking the former hero may have a point but also trying not to show it.

"You keep telling yourself that." Blue Beetle replied as Impact landed next to him.

"Generators are still online, Mr. Tan Man isn't getting free anytime soon." Impact turned on his communicator.

"Jason, what's going on over there?" He was answered as another tremor hit.

"Well Batman sent Harley and two others to catch some monkey man and now we have robotic drones all around the world being deployed.

"Ok…. Wait what!? They're in Metropolis!?" Impact prepared to fly off before Blue Beetle stopped him.

"Hey, I want to be on the frontlines like you but we should at least make sure Supes is secured before we do anything." Impact nodded before his communicator buzzed.

"Trent, it's Bruce, I need you, Firestorm and Blue Beetle to continue guarding the prison, if Clark gets free, then protecting the Earth will be a lot harder." Impact sighed before answering.

"Fine, we will keep being prison guards, you never let us handle the major work." He wasn't answered as Firestorm responded.

"I'm on my way back, don't have any fun without me." Impact sighed in annoyance.

"Sooner something happens, the more annoyed I'll be when we aren't there to help." Impact said as another tremor hit.

"Firestorm, get back now, we are going to need backup." Both heroes got ready as Impact cracked his knuckles.

"Guess I shouldn't have said anything." Both heroes heard the alarm sound just as Firestorm arrived.

"Let's do this." Impact growled out

Author notes

 **Ok, every chapter after this will be 1500 to 2000 words. Next chapter will be Wednesday, let me know what ideas you guys have, when or how the romance should happen or just what you want to see in the story next. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Break Out

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

Trent listened to Blue Beetle and Firestorm argue while he leaned against the railing as the two heroes continued to talk about if they should be out and about.

"Guys, I get it, Batman doesn't want us to handle those scrap heaps, but he does trust us to guard the most dangerous man on the planet. If he trusts us enough to do that, then we will get to be on the front lines sooner or lat-…." He was cut off as the lights flickered.

"Generators, it has to be the generators, we lose those, Superman gets out." Firestorm stated as the trio took off for the generator room.

"Ok, I'm guessing it isn't a malfunction, one of us will have to…. You have to be kidding." Blue Beetle said as they reached the generator room and noticed that Black Adam was busy trying to fry the machine with his magic.

"Regime is here!? Lovely, Firestorm, I think you should handle him, you're the guy with the ability to create virtually anything that he wants, Blue Beetle, you turn on the generators, I am going to handle Superman in case he gets ou…"

He was cut off by the sound of the former Regime enforcer clearing his throat as the trio turned to face him.

"Crap." Impact said as Firestorm stood in front of Impact and Blue Beetle.

"You guys go, I can handle him." Impact and Blue Beetle nodded as they flew off towards the generators. Both heroes landed on it as Impact used his super strength to hold up part of the generator so Blue Beetle could fix it.

"Alright then, Blue Beetle, I'll help Firestorm, you fix the generators…" He was cut off by an all too familiar tone.

"You idiots are so desperate to be Batman's sidekicks, why? The old man is pathetic if he picked you to guard Superman." Impact's eyes narrowed as he saw the man who taunted them leap down.

"Damian… I'll handle him, I got a score to settle." Impact hovered until he landed on the walkway with Damian as the hero grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Didn't Batman break that sword of yours and burn your old uniform?"

Damian growled and rushed at Trent as he swung his staff at the hero ducked before punching at the hero which knocked him backwards as Impact readied himself for a fight. Arrogant or not, Impact knew the man was well trained and lethal, Impact's only advantage was his powers and knowledge that Damian liked to think of himself as the best. He smiled.

"You think you're so perfect, that Superman cares about you?" He flew up as Damian tossed a birdarang at him only for the hero to dodge it.

"Shut up…." Impact grinned some more as he kicked Damian back.

"Oh, wait, you think killing makes you better than the street scum you fight, that your old man has 'gone soft' because he doesn't kill."

The former Robin growled and rushed at Trent as he wove in-between lunges with the batons and kicks. Impact smiled, Damian's fighting was getting sloppy because of his anger.

"Shut up! I'm better than those street scum, if the old man wont slit throats, then I will!" Impact caught Damian's swing before punching the man backwards.

"Sure, because killing people who kill themselves really makes you better, you're a hypocrite and the old man has outgrown you…. Superman has outgrown you, he just took pity on you." Damian lunged at Trent who smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Trent punched the teen as hard as he could, knocking out 2 teeth and knocking the former Robin into the railing before he slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Idiot, you never let your temper control you… And Batman is a better leader then Superman could dream to be."

Impact said as he looked over his shoulder to see that Blue Beetle had just finished the generator and Firestorm had already defeated Black Adam and trapped him in molten metal.

"Let me guess, Jason already went back to the cells?" Reyes nodded as Impact looked down at Damian.

"Help me drag the boy blunder back to the cells then."

(Superman's holding cell, 8 minutes later.)

Impact, Firestorm and Blue Beetle flew back towards the holding cells before Impact pulled Blue Beetle and Firestorm to the side.

"Dude, what's the deal-…" Firestorm was cut off as Impact shushed him and nodded towards the cell where Cyborg and Wonder Woman stood, they couldn't hear entirely but they could guess what they were talking about.

"Great, two more of the heavy hitters, if Cyborg hacks the generators, Superman is getting out, one of us need to take him out, one needs to restart the generators and another has to take out Wonder Woman, right, Trent?" Blue Beetle asked as he noticed Impact wasn't paying attention to him but a girl in blueish red armor with the same 'S' shield on her chest, her reddish yellow cape and blue armor made Impact's eyes widen.

"She's part of Superman's family…." He whispered as the blond haired, blue eyed girl flew away.

"She doesn't look older then us, where did she come from?" Impact asked as he watched the girl go.

"You guys handle Wonder Woman and Cyborg, I'll handle her, she's tougher then all of us and her being around is dangerous." Before either of the other heroes could react, Impact had already flown off.

"He has a crush on her, why I don't know." Blue Beetle said as the two heroes stepped out of the corner to confront the Regime.

(Reactor room)

"Hey, stop where you are!" Impact said as the girl turned to face him.

"Your one of the people who imprisoned my cousin." She growled out.

"Cousin? Lady, you have it backwards." Impact said as he prepared for a fight.

"The name's Supergirl and I don't take kindly to people who hurt my family." She said as she charged.

"Oh, crap."

Author notes

 **Ok, next chapter will be bigger and will be mostly a fight, I only had the fight between Damian and Trent short to show that Trent could outsmart his enemies, that and he didn't have much of a chance wining if he didn't. Next chapter will be on Sunday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Super Girl Vs Impact

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

Trent and Kara crashed through the wall of the prison as both climbed to their feet as Impact cracked his neck as he climbed to his feet.

"Ok then, I can see your upset but fighting me won't help like you think it will." Impact ducked under the punches of the alien girl as he kicked her back before flying at her and summoning a rocky fist to hit her with as he slammed the terra construct into her chest as she fell to a lower level of the prison.

"I really hope Blue Beetle and Firestorm are having a better time than I am with Superman's cousin." Impact said as he flew down to confront the Kryptonian as he landed next to her.

'Ok, all I need now is a pair of Kryptonite cuffs and I'm good.' Impact thought as he went to walk over to her before she recovered and kicked the metahuman hard enough to send him crashing through the wall before he climbed to his feet.

"Easy, Kara."

The Kryptonian fired her heat vision as Impact used his earth powers to summon a shield of rock from the floor as the shield barely held against her raw strength.

"The name is Super Girl and we are taking Kal with us!" Impact sent the fragments of the shield at the girl as she blocked them with her arms.

"Ok, Super Girl, let's see if your worthy of that title and 'S'." Trent said as he flew over towards the Kryptonian.

(Superman's cell, upper floor)

Blue Beetle fired his cannons at Cyborg as Firestorm continued to try and keep Wonder Woman at bay with his powers as the Amazonian Princess tossed him to the side before Blue Beetle clocked her on the head with an armor made mace.

"You think Trent is having an easy time with Superman's cousin then we are with these two?" Firestorm asked as he finally managed to temporary contain the Regime enforcers with a wall of fire as both heroes looked down the hole Impact had made when he slammed into Kara as both looked down to see the duo trading blows as Blue beetle whistled.

"Lucky, he gets to fight the cool girl." Blue Beetle said before he noticed that Wonder Woman and Cyborg had managed to escape the ring of fire as both teen heroes looked at each other.

"Round 2 I guess."

(Prison lower levels)

Trent blocked a punch from Kara as the two punched at each other with enough force that their meeting fists caused a shockwave that cracked some of the walkways before Trent managed to contain Super Girl with two massive arms of stone.

"You don't know the whole story, your cousin isn't the white knight you think he is, he hurt people, he killed people and he did it all to keep others in line!" Kara shattered the earth hands before Impact blocked her ice breath with a shield of rock before tossing the hunk of rock at the girl and managing to knock the wind out of her.

"Stand down before I have to take you down until you calm down!" Trent cried out as Impact caught a punch from the girl before tossing her into the air and then slamming her into the ceiling by crashing into her as he tried to pin the girl into the ceiling as he grabbed her wrists with earth enhanced arms.

"You hurt my cousin!" Kara bellowed as Trent avoided her heat vision by tilting his head as he pinned her against the ceiling.

"Lady, I keep telling you the same thing, you don't the whole story!" Impact was knocked back to the floor as she kicked him down before both titans raced at each other.

"Ok, no more 'Mr. Nice guy'!" Impact shouted.

"This was you being nice?" The Kryptonian quipped as the two slammed into each other with enough strength to collapse the floor beneath them as they tumbled into the bowels of the prison once again.

(Prison upper levels, Superman's cell.)

Blue Beetle Countered Cyborg's sonic cannon with a blast from his own cannon as he hammered the machine man to the floor before Firestorm managed to overpower Wonder Woman by wrapping her in molten metal which contained the Amazonian Princess.

"Ok, their down and out, Black Adam is taken care of for now and Damian is restrained, we need to go find Trent and help him take care of that girl." Firestorm said as both heroes nodded before flying off.

(Prison lowest levels)

Supergirl and Impact slammed into the ground like bullets as Supergirl launched a small blast of her heat vision at Trent as the hero dodged it, not knowing that she was aiming for Robin and Black Adam.

"Guys, I can handle the alien princess, handle the rest of the Regime!" Impact said over his comlink before he was tossed into a wall by Kara as the girl stood over him and planted her foot on his chest.

"Stay down before I have to hurt you." Impact rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, threaten the defender of Metropolis, why don't you?" Impact strained until he lifted her foot off his chest and before Kara could react, Trent had lifted her till she was upside down, he retrained her arms with a pair of earth made hand cuffs before grabbed a device and sticking it to her leg before dropping her.

"Now calm down." Kara went to punch the hero but felt herself weakened as she fell to her knees.

"What…. Did you do?" Kara panted as Impact was finally able to restrain her hands with his own, causing a faint blush on both teens.

"Red sun generator, it nullifies your power to the level of a regular girl, I keep trying to tell you that we aren't the bad guys here." Kara just glared at the boy before he removed his mask.

"How do I know you aren't lying? My cousin is locked up here and you're the only one here telling me that I have everything backwards." Trent sighed as he grabbed her wrists, causing both heroes to blush as he flew her up to the upper levels before lowering her to a sitting position before he was kicked back by Robin. he managed to grab Kara with a tendril of earth and pull her over to his, Blue Beetle and Firestorm's as the heroes climbed to their feet.

"Way to handle the Regime, guys." Black Adam, Robin, Cyborg and Wonder Woman surrounded the trio as Firestorm seemed to be talking to someone.

"Professor, you want me to do what? Your joking…. Ok, you're the boss, professor." Firestorm said as he began to summon a massive part of atoms in his hands.

"Jason, chill, your kill us all!" Trent said as Firestorm continued to build up energy as Wonder Woman looked at him crazily.

"Your kill us all just to keep Superman Locked up?" Trent hissed at her.

"Quiet, 'Murder Woman,' you killed dozens to help your boyfriend in that cell." Kara looked back at both sides, somewhat in shock.

"ENOUGH!" A voice that everyone but Kara knew as Batman dropped into the room.

"You can't stop us, Bruce, we are taking Cla-…" She was stopped as Trent kicked her into the railing.

"You lost your heavy hitter, Kara gave me more of a fight then you will, princess." Batman ignored both sides as he looked at the restrained Supergirl before Impact noticed and gently helped her to her feet. Batman nearly groaned at their blushes, teenage romance was the last thing he needed right now.

"Who are you?" Kara looked at the Dark Knight dead on.

"Superman's overprotective cousin." Batman turned to Superman.

"You need my help, Bruce." Batman spoke right after.

"I know, Trent, take her back to the Hall of Justice and unlock her cuffs, we are going to need as many heavy hitters to take out Brainiac." Trent nodded and flew Kara out of the prison as Batman turned to face Superman.

"You want out, we fight him as a team." Superman Smiled.

"Deal."

(Hall of Justice, meeting room).

Impact pulled the cuffs off of Supergirl as gently as his super strength allowed as the hero crossed his arms.

"We let your cousin out of jail, now, can you please help us take out the crazy alien with the invading army?" Kara responded by cracking her neck.

"As long as you follow my lead." Impact smiled, put on his mask and rolled his eyes under the mask.

"I think you mean my lead, I'm the one who won the fight." Kara huffed.

"Yeah, because of the cuffs, I would have creamed you." Impact was about to respond when the doors opened and Batman and the others strolled in.

"If your done joking, we have a war to handle."

Author notes

 **Ok, next chapter on Saturday will be 2000 words, I wanted this chapter to show that Super Girl and Impact are evenly matched. If you guys have any ideas or so, let me know. Next chapter will be on Wedensday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Crushes and Claws

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

(Hall of Justice meeting room, 2 hours into Brainiac's invasion)

Trent sat 2 chairs away from Kara as Superman, Green Arrow, Flash, Blue Beetle, Aqua man, Cyborg and the rest of the Regime and Insurgents took seats.

"The longer we sit here, the more people will die to Brainiac's troops." Impact stated before looking around. Batman was speaking with Firestorm in a corner with a ring of fire surrounding them so they couldn't be heard over the roar of the flames.

"I'm glad to see your taking this so serous, Trent." The teen hero scowled upon looking at Superman who had just spoken.

"I'm taking it seriously since Metropolis is my home and my city to protect…. Unlike when you wanted to slaughter everyone in it to prove not to tick you off or your start killing people for no reason other than to prove your point." The Man of Steel was held in check by the others present before he softly spoke up.

"I…. Regret some of the actions I did but not all of them." Trent snorted.

"Then your never be sorry, I can believe I ever wanted to be like you when I was a kid."

Superman was silent, even for a former dictator, being scolded by a teenager who Clark guessed had been one of the many thousands to look up to him only for his actions to show that the Man of Steel wasn't the hero they always thought he was.

"Trent, you're going downtown to Metropolis to delay Brainiac's army, Cyborg, Harley and Selina are going to reactivate Brother Eye so that communications are back." Trent was already moving towards the exit when another voice cut him off.

"Wait, if he's going to Metropolis, so am I, he doesn't know how to stop Brainiac's army and it won't do as much good if he's evacuating the city alone." Trent knew it was Kara speaking, why was the question he didn't know yet as he turned.

"Worried I can't handle myself, 'Supergirl?'"

He quipped as Batman sighed, knowing what effect pairing her up with Trent would have but she was partly right and he didn't have time to argue.

"Fine, Kara, you and Trent handle Metropolis." The Kryptonian flew over before Diana lifted her head.

"I'll meet you there, Kara. I don't trust you to work alone with anyone outside of me or Adam yet." The duo began to walk out the door as Trent turned his head to look backwards.

"Feeling's mutual, 'Princess.'" He stated as the two walked out the door.

(10 minutes later, Metropolis.)

Even as Impact flew next to Kara on her right, he didn't trust Wonder Woman and he had seen how Supergirl was back in the prison.

'She's like her cousin before he was corrupted, I can't let the Regime corrupt her as well.' The hero thought as he flew next to the Kryptonian.

"You used to worship my cousin?" Kara asked out of the blue as Impact was snapped out of his thoughts by the girl.

"Yeah, but if you've seen what he did, your see what I was trying to sa-…." He was knocked out of the air by a freeze ray before he crashed into a rooftop.

"Trent!" She went to land before a feline like enemy landed on the roof.

"Lovely, Cheetah and Deadshot." Trent said, he had guessed Captain Cold had shot him and ran off as the Society villains got ready.

"Well, your first day of super hero training starts now, 'Supergirl!'" Trent said as he blocked Deadshot's rounds with an earth shield before tossing it at him.

"I'll deal with Cheetah, your weak to magic, not guns!" Impact said as he blocked the half animal's claws with earth made claws before kicking her off the roof as Kara blocked the bullets aimed at his back.

"Go, you said it yourself, I can handle the walking gun store." Trent nodded and leapt down to land and crush a car as Cheetah groaned and rubbed her head.

"I know your Wonder Woman's villain and all, but you're in my city…. Plus, I'm more of a dog guy." Trent quipped as Cheetah recovered and leapt at Impact before he caught and tossed her to the side.

"I'll rip the flesh off you… Then play with your little girlfriend." She sneered as Trent got ready for a fight.

"She isn't my girlfriend, I am starting to think your jealous."

(Metropolis rooftops.)

Kara easily blocked the bullets from Floyd's rifle with her bare arms as he cursed.

"Keep shooting, you're only going to waste bullets." She said, smirking as she crossed her arms.

"You think I haven't played for you or your cousin? I'm a professional, lady." Before Kara could inquire what, he meant, Deadshot had already reloaded his rifle, Kara prepared for whatever the assassin had in store.

She hadn't been prepared for the lead lined-Kryptonite bullet he fired into her stomach as she doubled over and screamed with pain.

(Metropolis streets.)

"KARA!" Trent cried out as he was busy landing a punch to Cheetah.

'Got to get up there, it has to be a Kryptonite bullet!' Trent turned to fly when a slash to his back made him fall to the ground as he looked behind her, Cheetah licked the blood off her claws.

"There is nothing like a fresh kill to honor the goddess, shame you and your beloved will die so young…."

She said, rearing back to strike him again when he lashed out with a hunk of rock, knocking her to the side. Trent felt like his side was on fire, blood wasn't seeping out but it did hurt him badly, never the less, he found the strength to fly up.

Deadshot kicked Kara onto her side and aimed his rifle at her head.

"Sorry kid, I wouldn't be doing this if I had a choice." He was interrupted by Grodd on his earpiece.

"Deadshot, Cyborg and Harley Quinn are trying to get Brother Eye back online, I'm diverting you and Bane to stop them."

Deadshot was unable to speak as he was teleported away just as Impact rose up to the top of the building and collapsed next to the Kryptonian.

"Kara…. I'm sorry I didn't think our enemies through…." He gently helped the girl to a sitting position as he held her in his arms.

"What's wrong, I can't help you if I don't know what happened, Kara." Trent realized how stupid that sounded, he didn't need super hearing to know she was shot. Kara pointed to a bullet wound as she smiled.

"Kryptonite…. You're a doofus if you forgot…" Trent grabbed one of her hands and cursed as he reached for the shard with a pincer of rock as Kara let out a small yell of pain and nearly crushed his hand as Trent growled before pulling the shard out as gently as he could before he crushing the shard in his hands.

"Better?" Kara nodded and blushed as she smiled.

"Yeah." The moment between the two heroes was ruined by Cheetah who scrapped her claws along the rooftop as she hauled a rifle up with her, neither Trent or Kara asked where she got it.

"Kara, her claws are magic…." He couldn't find the strength to stand as Kara noticed the claw mark on his side and growled.

"You're not going to hurt him or anyone else again!" Cheetah chuckled.

"Even if you won't admit it, the attraction between you and the boy is obvious." Kara didn't have a comeback for that before she launched a wave of her heat vision at Cheetah who was knocked onto another rooftop, rifle and all because of the force.

"Trent, this is going to hurt a bit, I'm sorry." Trent gave her a confused glare as she bent down and sealed his mark with her heat vision.

"OW, WHAT THE HELL, Kara!?" He screeched and Kara held back a laugh despite the situation, his reaction was a bit funny as Impact was able to stand after that.

"I'll kill you both for that!" Cheetah said before she was knocked to the side.

"Murder Woman arrives." Trent quipped before Cheetah raised her rifle and shot the Amazon into a building.

"Normally, I would love to kill Diana, but both of you have forced my hand and my claws!" Trent knocked her back with a tendril of earth as Kara cut through her rifle with heat vision.

"Hey, I wanted that!" Kara did laugh and giggle at that.

"Ok, now you're just whining like a kid." Trent smirked and climbed to his feet as Cheetah hissed and faced down both heroes.

"You're going to pay for using me as a scratching post, kitty cat." Trent quipped as Kara cracked her knuckles.

"I'm going to enjoy this." All three said.

Author notes

 **Ok, before anyone askes, no I am not trying to make Kara so weak Impact needs to save her and make her look useless, I'm trying to show both are inexperienced as heroes and both are trying to protect each other. As for romance, next chapter will explain why Kara and Trent are so ga, ga for each other. Anyway, let me know if you have any ideas for the story or something. Next chapter will be on Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Teen Romance

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

Cheetah slammed into the bus and then was punched by Impact as she slumped to the ground, Kara had a few cuts from the half animal-half human hybrid but they healed as Impact kicked Cheetah hard enough to knock her out and nearly shatter her ribs.

Kara and Trent turned as a group of citizens were being herded by Brainiac's drones as Kara ripped one in half, punched another, and cut through one as Trent shattered another, destroyed one with earth claws and punched through the other one as the citizens retreated to safety.

"You ok, Kara? Those cuts aren't going to heal as fast as if they weren't caused by magic." Trent asked as Kara felt the wounds close and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good to go." The next sentence wasn't from Trent but the one person besides Superman Trent had a bad feeling about.

"Glad to see Captain Cold didn't stop you, Diana." Impact tried not to growl it out as the Amazonian Princess landed near them.

"Reverse Flash, Scarecrow and Captain Cold tried to stop me, they all fell… Glad to see both of you managed, now we can get a move on as soon I remove Cheetah's curse." Kara's eyes widened as Wonder Woman picked up Cheetah by her neck and reared back her sword arm.

"What are you doing!?" Kara all but screamed as Trent stood next to her.

"What I told you the Regime does, murder people instead of put them in jail." He was joined by another voice.

"Well, boulder head isn't wrong, hey Wonder Bread! She's had enough, Batman said no killing!" Impact didn't need to turn to know it was Harley as the pistol wielding anti-heroine walked towards them.

"You dare to lecture me? And how much blood is on your ledger, Quinn, Bruce is wrong, this is the only way to handle scum." Harley let out another laugh as Trent cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, my bucket is full, lady, I was trying too hard to impress the wrong guy, like what you're doing with Superman!" Wonder Woman dropped the villain and advanced on Harley as she fired her pistols only to be stabbed.

"Harley!" Trent turned and stabbed Diana in the shoulder with an earth claw.

"Guess a god can bleed like us mortals." Diana pivoted and stabbed Trent while Harley was still on her blade as both heroes fell.

"NO!" Kara punched Diana hard enough to send her miles away as she smashed through a building.

"Harley, I'll help you first." Kara said as she knelt down, Quinn still smiled as if she had just heard her favorite joke.

"You sure you don't want to help your boy toy over there?" Despite the stab wound, Trent was able to turn his head, Kara didn't need her x-ray vison to see the boy was blushing as he turned to look at her.

"Real… Classy, Harls…" Harley smiled even as Kara sealed up her wound and then moved to Trent and grabbed his hand.

"This is going to sting a little." Trent rolled his eyes as Kara sealed his wound.

"STILL HURTS, KARA!" She smiled sheepishly as Trent returned the smile.

"You should have let the boy die, Kara, he is just another of Batman's soldiers." Kara smashed a fist into the concrete, shattering it as she stood up.

"All you did was lie, Trent tried to warn me and I didn't listen like an idiot, you told me Batman and anyone who followed him were monsters, you said amazons fought with honor!"

Diana swung her blade only for Kara to dodge it and laser her in the back.

"Your feelings for the boy make you weak, Kara, we need to be strong if we are to purge this world of scum." Kara ripped out a manhole cover and tossed it with enough force to decapitate Wonder Woman if the murderous Amazon didn't slice it in half.

"My feelings, you're willing to murder for my cousin, Trent is trying to protect lives, I can hear it in his heartbeats!"

Diana slashed away as Kara as she ducked and dodged them faster than Wonder Woman can slice at her before punching her hard enough to drop her to one knee before tossing her into a car. Kara didn't need to feel her cheeks to feel the blush. Diana charged again as Kara grabbed her and froze her before punching her in the jaw, the Amazonian was stunned but Kara slammed both of her hands down on the Regime enforcer's head, knocking her to the ground.

"I trusted you, Diana…. And now I'm starting to trust Trent more." Kara turned as Impact had regained enough strength to rise to his feet, she and Trent blushed as they looked in each other and Kara noticed the look of shock on his face but she still smiled.

"Trent, take Harley to a hospital." Impact nodded before turning back to her mid step.

"What about you? Brainiac is going to be extracting the cities soon…." Kara's look was all Impact needed to know to understand what the Kryptonian was planning to do.

"Kara…. If your confronting him, just don't believe what your cousin says, Diana lied, he will as well…. I just don't want to see another hero corrupted…" Kara blushed but nodded as she flew off as Trent picked up Harley who was still smiling despite the pain she had received.

"What's so funny, Harley, you got stabbed and unlike you, I'm only standing because of my durability enhancing my bone and muscle tissue which allowed me to get to my feet faster." Harley grinned as Trent and her began to fly away.

"You should have asked her out, rocky, she and you are ga-ga for each other, it doesn't take a medical degree to see that." Trent blushed under his mask and shook his head.

"No, Kara is just a friend right now, she's like Superman before he was corrupted and turned into this monster he is now, I know she's becoming such a better guardian then she is."

Harley grinned.

"Yeah well, you two are just showing me how perfect you are for each other, you still should have asked her out." Trent was unable to say anything for a few minutes before he spoke up.

"I'm…. Nervous about saying anything, what if she doesn't know what a date is, what if I can't do anything to live up to her." Harley laughed as Trent landed outside a hospital outside the city and walked in.

"Kid, love isn't easy, but the way 'Super Girl' is acting, it's pretty clear she has the hots for you considering how she beat down Wonder Bread for hurting us…. Or to be more precise, how she hurt you."

Trent sighed as a few doctors took the anti-heroine from him and layed her on a gurney as she was taken to another part of the hospital.

'Smooth Move, Trent, could you have made it any more obvious that you have a crush on Superman's cousin?' Trent thought in his head.

Trent wanted to fly to the Fortress of Solitude, wanted to be there when Kara confronted her cousin, wanted to help comfort her through the truth of knowing that her cousin was a dictator. But he knew his place was here, with the people of Metropolis, his people and his city.

'She'll come back, Superman wouldn't murder his own cousin and she can handle him, I have people to protect right now and the last thing I want them to do is think their protector has abandoned them in their time of need.

'Kara, I really hope you kick your cousin's ass….' Trent thought as he flew off back into the city as he landed in the streets as dozens of drones locked onto him.

"Ok, slag heaps, your all going back to Brainiac after I drag you through the junkyard and turn you into scrap metal!"

Impact picked up a car and tossed it at the drones, bowling dozens of them over and dodging dozens of their claws as he cut through them with tendrils of earth as he picked a ruined sports car into several of them. A blow from behind sent the hero to the ground as the drones powered up their laser vision only to be scraped by a spear of heat vison cutting them in half.

"Hey, Trent, miss me?" Trent climbed to is feet to see Kara flying overhead.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Trent smiled.

Author notes

 **Ok, I wanted this chapter to show the relationship growing between Impact and Supergirl, next chapter will show how Impact comforts her…. Also, I'm trying not to rush this part of the story so the romance will be explained when they get to dating. Next chapter will be Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. A fallen City, a crushed titan

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

Impact kicked the last of the drones to the side before ripping it in the half as Kara landed to next to him.

"That's the last of Brainiac's drones in Metropolis…. He's going to pay for all of this…." Trent hissed out as he flew into the sky to help the attack Batman had planned on Brainiac's command ship.

Kara looked around at the city Trent had both been born in and was sworn to defend. Dozens of shattered buildings, some on fire, some with shattered windows and most of the city in tatters, ruined cars and dead or dying civilians lined the streets. It reminded her of Krypton all over again, she sighed, she trusted her cousin, she thought what Trent had told her was nothing but propaganda from Batman, lies to twist her allegiance.

She looked around and saw that Trent had been telling her the truth, Clark was willing to sacrifice a few thousand or so people to save billions and Impact was fighting to save the entire planet alongside the rest of Batman's insurgents.

'Way to go, Supergirl, my own cousin is turning out to be a dictator and the one nice guy may actually like was the guy I tried to punch out… Wait, I like Trent? No…. Do I?'

Kara shook the thoughts out of her brain for the moment as she flew into the air as her cousin, Batman in the Batwing, Impact and herself flew at the skull ship as it released dozens of drones piloted fighters.

"Punch through their fighter screen and get inside!" Batman shouted as Supergirl and Impact ripped through 2 dozen fighters with heat vision, earth powers and their brute strength as Batman and Superman finished off the rest of the drones with the Batwing's guns and heat vision. Clark didn't miss the looks Kara and Trent were giving each other as Trent summoned a massive shield of rock as he flew alongside Kara towards the skull ship as Trent slammed tendrils of rock into it as Supergirl, Superman and Batman hit it with heat vision and the Batwing's guns as the ship shook.

"Tin plated murderer isn't so tough now, you slimy… Trent and Kara rushed at the ship before Trent's earpiece buzzed.

"Impact, wait there's a force shield around the…-!" Batman said before all of them slammed into the shield.

The shield knocked Clark backwards and before Trent or Kara could react, the force shield knocked Kara into Trent, knocking out the Kryptonian and injuring Trent from her slamming into him, Trent managed enough strength to summon a rock shield around him and Kara as they along with Superman slammed into the ground. Impact felt like his ribs were cracked but that wasn't what concerned him.

"Kara!" Trent looked over to see the Kryptonian was knocked out as Clark walked over.

"If he killed her…." Despite his clear dislike of the relationship Kara seemed to be forming for Impact, even Clark could see that the teen hero was clearly concerned for her safety over his own, he scanned her with his x ray vision as she began to recover.

"I'm going to slam him into the pavement for that." Trent hissed as he went to fly as Supergirl gently forced him to land.

"No, we need to see if anyone is still alive in Metropolis, me and Clark can handle the skull ship for now." Trent nodded and flew off into the city as Kara ignored the look her cousin was giving her as she flew into the air towards the skull ship as her cousin shook his head and sighed.

"Teenagers…." He flew at top speed towards the skull ship.

(Metropolis streets)

Trent cursed as he looked through street after street only to find nothing but slaughtered citizens, anyone who hadn't abandoned the city was slaughtered in the invasion of the city.

'Thousands of people…. All gone, damn it Superman, your cousin has more heart than you do now if she's willing to fight to protect the people of this city and the people of this planet while you and Murder Woman care more about killing Brainiac.'

Trent thought as he glanced up at the skull ship, he hadn't seen all of what was happening, but his communicator allowed him to hear what Batman had proposed Kara and Superman do as they slammed against the shields at their fastest speed, it had been enough to break through for a minute but the speed of the force shield was quicker than both Kryptonian were able to react.

Trent watched Superman bounce off the shield as he slammed into the ground, he flew as fast as he could but he wasn't Superman and he would never be as fast as him as he went to reach the Man of Steel, a massive blast of light knocked him away as Superman was seemingly vaporized as Trent reached them.

"No…." Kara said, landing on a piece of rubble in the crater as Trent landed next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Kara…. It's going to be ok, we will avenge him." She didn't respond as she seemed to look past him at Bruce as he landed the Batwing.

"He doesn't exist anymore, I'm sure your ecstatic." Batman and Impact glanced at each other.

"I'm going to miss him as will Trent, he idolized your cousin like he idolizes me, I saw your cousin become corrupted, I tried everything I could to save him, I mourn him every day, Kara."

"He would still be alive if not for you, Bruce, you're too caring to-…." Trent kicked her back as she drew her sword only for Kara to grab Trent.

"Your just as pathetic, your just another selfish warrior, unwilling to do what needs to be done to win!"

"STOP IT, DIANA! There's billions on that ship, we have to save them!" Wonder Woman turned to her.

"Not with him!" Bruce gave a look to Trent as he took Kara's arm.

"Kara, we can figure out a plan together." Kara nodded as the two flew off and landed on one of the remaining skyscrapers in the city. Kara sat down as Trent reassuringly held her hand and gently hugged her, she blushed but returned it.

"We will avenge your cousin…. But you shouldn't follow him just because he's family, if you've have seen what he did all those years ago, you'd want nothing to do with him…. I've only lost my father but losing all these people…. I can sympathize with what you're going to…. I've been turning out to be a rotten hero so far." Kara shook her head as she looked at the hero.

"Trent, you and I are doing as much as we can, I get that you feel angry, all these people who looked to you to protect them are dead because of him…. But we can still stop him…. Together?" Trent nodded as his ear piece rang.

"Trent, Brainiac wants Kara…. But I have a plan."

Author notes

 **Ok, only a few more chapters left until the romance happens, btw, Kara looks like how she did in the game, with the semi armored costume and all. Next chapter will be what Kara and Trent do while the Rock of Eternity is being used. Until Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. Calm before the storm

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

 **(Metropolis streets)**

Kara sliced through dozens of the drones as Trent crushed dozens upon dozens as he and Kara flew towards each other.

"Batman better have a plan." Trent rolled his eyes under his mask.

"He always does, but we have to continue wiping out as many drones as we can before Brainiac uses them to turn Earth into nothing more than a dust ball."

Bruce had sent the majority of the heroes besides Aquaman and Black Adam to clear out Brainiac's army around the globe before he used his drones to destroy all life on Earth in case Kara was not given to him immediately, something Trent immediately opposed as Bruce sent him and Kara to clear out the drones around Metropolis as the others dealt with their respective cities. Trent tore the head off of one of the drones as Kara watched him crush it in anger, she may not have been to Metropolis but she understood how much losing everything meant to someone.

"Did you family escape? I mean, before this…. And with Joker?" Trent nodded before punching through another drone and then ripping it in half as he tossed the remains at a parked car. Kara put a hand on Trent's shoulder as he turned to her.

"I know what it's like to lose people, Trent… I don't even know if me and Clark are the last of our kind or not…." Trent's look softened as he looked at the girl.

"Kara, I'm…. Just wishing when this is all said and done, that people still see that Metropolis has heroes, the first one we had turned into a monster and the one right now has failed his people by letting them all die and by letting his city be destroyed." Kara nodded.

"I understand, but we aren't going to give up, we still have a planet left to save and we can still protect what is left of the city, if we don't give up, we can stop Brainiac before he hurts anyone else on Earth." Trent nodded as his earpiece buzzed.

"Bruce, me and Kara cleared out the last of Brainiac's drones, how much longer until we can assault the skull ship?" Bruce answered a minute later as Kara braced herself.

"In an hour or so, we still have to round up the members of the society, they may have disbanded but we can't let them run free." Trent nodded as he looked over at Kara in confusion.

"Kara what are you bracing fo-…." He was kicked into a car by a streak of yellow as 2 of the members of the group they were looking for leapt down.

"Reverse Flash and Cheetah…. Lovely…." Before the sinister speedster could attack, Kara kicked him into a bus.

"Trent, take out claws and paws, I can outrace Reverse Flash." Impact gave a thumbs up as the speedster attempted to retreat as Impact kicked Cheetah into the same bus.

"You know, first you slash Kara across the face, then you try and stab me with your claws, then you try and take both me and Kara on as a team…. It's just not your day is it, crazy cat lady?"

Cheetah growled and lunged as Trent punched her in the stomach before grabbing her with an earth claw and tossing her into a car which dented as she bounced off it.

"Go fight Murder Woman, the only reason I'm not letting you turn her into a scratching post is because of Kara."

"So, you have feelings for the Kryptonian?" Good, I'll make sure to kill her slowly, so you can see her cry out for help before she dies!" Trent dodged her kick which scratched up the car behind him as he flew into the air and grabbed her tail before using it to smash her into the car before using it to bat her away.

"Don't you dare threaten Kara!" Trent looked at the unconscious villain and blushed, he looked over to see Kara had a small blush on her face as she was barely able to keep up with Reverse Flash's punches until she froze him and round house kicked him before freezing him until he wouldn't be able to thaw himself out. Trent was quick to wrap up Cheetah in a cocoon made out of rock.

"So…." Kara said, scratching her arm.

"So then…" Both awkwardly looked at each other, both were unable to speak.

"How about as soon as this whole 'end of the world' thing is over we handle the issue… Of… Us?" Kara nodded, even if she was one of the most powerful beings in the universe, she still felt embarrassed like any teen, just as she could see Trent was.

'We're teenagers for Rao's sake! I've only been on Earth for a few years and the first guy not to lie or stab me in the back is the guy I have a crush on because he's defending his city like I wanted to on Krypton? Way to go, Kara, your life is so crazy that the boy you try and pound into paste is the boy you get a crush on…'

Kara thought as she and Trent were pulled from their thoughts by a flash of lightning as it bounced through the skull ship,

"Aquaman must have shorted out the shields, we have to hit Brainiac with everything we have now!" Kara nodded as they flew towards the skull ship with Batman following.

'Trent's right, we can sort out our feelings now, I'm not going to let Earth fall like Krypton did!' Kara thought.

Author notes

 **Ok, I made this chapter shorter since Kara doesn't really do much after Superman is gone until the end of the game, next chapter will be one of the last few chapters of injustice 2 and then after that will be Trent and Kara's relationship and their adventures as members of the Justice league. Until Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. Belly of the Beast

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

 **(Skull Ship)**

Trent tossed 2 of the drones aside as he, Bruce and Kara made their way through the ship's hallways, Bruce looked over his shoulder to see Supergirl and Impact staying as close to each other as possible, he concluded that Trent indeed had a strong bond with the Kryptonian and was trying to keep her safe from Brainiac, Kara cut several more drones down with her heat vison.

"Junk heaps." Trent said, crushing one of the mechs under his foot as Kara froze in place.

"Kara, what's wrong?" Kara listened as she looked around the room, dozens of bubbled cities could be seen.

"There's billions of people here…. Brainiac must have collected them all." Trent flew up to one and held it.

"Argos?" Kara turned suddenly and grabbed it as gently as she could, both teens slightly blushing at the contact.

"All of my people are in city…. But my mother…" Trent nodded as he handed the city to Kara.

"Kara, the Kryptonian will flourish once more, I will personally make it my duty to make sure they make it through this." Kara nodded before metallic tendrils wrapped around the trio as they hoisted the heroes up into the air.

"Damn it!" Trent shouted as dozens of drones marched in, Kara screamed as she tried to cut through the tendrils as she was hoisted into the air.

"Kara Zor-El, the last of the Kryptonian I have yet to capture…. Your care for the Homo Saipan is intriguing…. I'll make sure to record that."

"LET HER GO, METAL FOR BRAINS!" Trent began to rip through the tendrils as Brainiac fazed her into the wall.

"Dispose of them, there primitive and ordinary, not worth the collection." Trent ripped through the tendrils before tossing a piece of the wall at the drones attacking Bruce.

"KARA!" Trent turned and punched the wall that she vanished into as it cracked.

"Trent, wait, she will be fine, we need a plan!" Trent turned.

"I lost every person I swore to protect in Metropolis to Brainiac besides my parents, I refuse to lose her as well!" Trent tore open enough of the wall and vanished as more drones showed up to dispose of Bruce.

(Skull ship, prison cell block 1A.)

"Kara!" Trent ripped through 2 drones and crushed the skull of another.

"I am curious, you and Kara Zor-EL were paired together 6 hours, 57 seconds ago and yet your hormonal levels suggest you show attraction on the level of love together, her levels suggest a similar symptom…. I may have misjudged you, Trent Douglas, collecting you as well will allow me to examine the cause of your attraction to each other." Brainiac said from above as Trent ripped through 2 drones.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Impact roared as Brainiac stood unfazed as Deadshot and Captain Cold stepped out of the shadows.

"Capture him and escort him to the processing area with Kara Zor-El, I must oversee the defense of the ship along with the rest of the Society." Brainiac said as his tendrils lifted him away.

"Out of the way, I need to help her!" Floyd and Leonard leveled their guns at the teen hero.

"Sorry kid, if it makes you feel any better, I've lost people too, Floyd can't even see his daughter because of that Nano bomb in his head." Trent dodged Captain Cold's freeze blast before tossing a piece of it at Deadshot who was forced to dodge as Impact kicked Cold in the head before tossing him into Deadshot and flying off as fast as he could.

"I might be able to handle Cold, but Deadshot could kill me with a single bullet. I need to find a way to use my power…."

Impact stopped as he focused all his power on the asteroids around the ship's orbit and slammed them into the ship, rocking it as Deadshot and Captain cold caught up only for them to crash to the ground as the ship rocked.

"Sorry, Floyd, Batman will find a way to help your kid… And Leonard, I will avenge Golden Glider."

Trent slammed a fist into Captain Cold' stomach before turning and slamming the man down and then roundhouse kicking him unconscious before grabbing Deadshot and tossing him into the wall before dodging a left hook followed by a side kick as he turned and slammed the man into the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Sorry about this." Trent punched Deadshot with all his strength, knocking the man unconscious.

"Ok, now to find Kara before Brainiac tries to play doctor with her or something…" Trent flew off, traveling through corridor after corridor before finally finding a room filled with tools, he also noticed the lights were smashed and drones carpeted the floor.

"Kara, you in here?" He was lifted into the air from behind as he struggled.

"Kara, it's me, it's Trent!"

"Trent?" Impact and Supergirl blushed as the girl hugged the boy as he looked around at the floor.

"Ok, I'm guessing you didn't need my help." Supergirl nodded before blushing.

"Did you…" Impact turned to leave before Kara grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Wait!" Impact blushed and knew trying to overpower the Kryptonian was impossible.

"Kara, we have to stop Brainiac!" Kara didn't loosen her hold.

"Was he right?" Trent looked at her in her grasp.

"Was who right?"

"Brainiac?" Trent looked away, confused about what she was asking.

"Was who…. Oh…." Trent blushed as did Kara.

"Don't lie, I can tell by your heartbeat."

"Yes…. If you're asking if me liking you is true…. Yes…" Kara blushed, both teens knew Batman and the others were no doubt facing Brainiac but both felt alone.

"Do you?" Trent asked.

"Yes…" Trent nodded before floating to the ground.

"Why do you like me?! I tried to knock you out, I didn't listen about my cousin, I let them control me!" Trent looked her in the eye.

"WHY!? BECAUSE YOUR AWESOME, YOUR COOL, AND CARING LIKE SUPERMAN USED TO BE, YOUR WILLING TO FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT, SOMETHING I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO, YOUR WILLING TO LAY DOWN YOUR LIFE FOR OTHERS, I SHOULD BE ASKING WHY YOU LOVE ME!" Kara's eyes widened.

"Because you're the first person to trust me, even before we started working together a few hours, you trusted me, you were willing to help me when my own cousin was trying to become a dictator, you still believe in me when the humans don't…. But…. What does this…" Trent and Kara looked at each other and then at the floor.

"Do you…. Want to go see a movie or something when this is over?" Kara didn't know if Earth Movies were the same as Kryptonian movies but she still smirked as both heard the sound of fist hitting metal.

"You're really asking me out right after that big talk we had 10 seconds ago? Wow, your either crazy or brave…. But yes, as long as we…You know, take things slowly… After we save the world after all." Trent smiled.

"Fine with me, Supergirl."

Author notes

 **Ok, I'm loving this story so much and we have 4 or so chapters before the end of this game, I also want to state by the end of the game, Trent and Kara will be together so anyone who feels the romance maybe rushed, I'm sorry and I will explain how they got together so fast after one game. Until Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. Victory at a Cost

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

 **(Skull Ship)**

Kara hit Brainiac in the back of the head with her heat vison as Trent ripped through the last of his drones with his earth claws.

"Kara!" He turned to see Batman battling Brainiac as he punched the alien into the wall before helping Kara to her feet as Batman continued to battle Brainiac.

"Save your strength, your still weakened from the dissection attempt." Trent turned and punched the Coluan with all his strength before Batman was able to disrupt his cybernetics with a emp grenade and knock him down with a sweeping kick.

"Ah, stings like…" Trent shook the pain out of his hand before looking at Superman and then to Batman.

"Your late." Trent shrugged the pain out his hand before turning back to the hero.

"Me and Kara had to fight the last of Brainiac's army to get here, didn't think you'd need back up." Trent's joking mood fell away as he looked to see ship start to fall.

"How do we stop the ship, it burns up then every city Brainiac has will be destroyed!" Batman and Superman turned away as Trent looked at Kara.

"Both of you hold on!" The duo fell towards the back of the ship as Impact and Supergirl found places to grab onto.

"What's happening!?" Bruce, who was struggling to hang on turned around to look at them.

"He's controlling the ship with pure thought to stop its fall towards the planet!" Kara and Trent were able to hang on as Superman righted the ship and steered it back into the atmosphere.

"Get the cities loose!" Trent all but yelled as he turned away only to see Batman get knocked into the wall as Brainiac got to his feet.

"Release my ship!" Trent flew and punched the alien conqueror in the head before sailing over to the other side of the room.

"That was for Argos and Metropolis, and this is for Kara!"

Brainiac sent his tendrils at the boy as he swiftly dodged them and backhanded Brainiac into the wall, denting it.

"Get up, you're going to pay for what you did to Kara's planet, then you're going to pay for what you've done to my home!" Brainiac rose to his feet.

"Your home is nothing more than a primitive settlement full of a species who has layed waste onto itself!" Trent ducked Brainiac's tendrils before being slammed into the wall by a punch.

"First you will die then the Kyrtonians!" Brainiac collapsed once again as Batman flipped him onto the ground.

"Not today!" Brainiac turned as Impact lifted him off the ground.

"This is for Kara!" Impact punched Brainiac hard enough to knock him into the dissection table, shattering it as he rolled off the wreckage and onto the ground, unconscious. Bruce turned to Impact as he shook the pain out of his hands.

"Stings, Trent?" Kara teased as he turned back to Superman.

"Argos city, can it and the other cities be saved?" He was answered as the holograms of the cities began to repair.

"Metropolis? My family?" Trent asked as he held out hope that his parents were still alive, a hope that dropped when Brainiac's drones invaded.

"It was lost along with some of the other cities…. I'm sorry, Trent…. They're gone." Trent turned around and punched a wall on the ship, splintering it as he collapsed onto his knees as Kara sat next to the boy. Batman was about to speak up when Kara mouthed 'he needs some time, let me handle it'. Bruce nodded and walked towards Superman.

"I…. Thought just maybe they'd make it… That I could save them, Kara, save them like the others."

Kara nodded, she'd lost her mother to the drones, for her god's sake, she watched her die right as the pod launched and now someone else she cared about just as much had lost his what could be his only family? She hated how cruel circumstances could be sometimes.

"It's ok, just let it out, Trent." Trent's tears were stopped by his arms but the duo's moment made them feel like only they existed.

A moment that was shattered when Wonder Woman and the others entered just as Superman collapsed to the ground.

"Kal!" Kara reluctantly tore herself from Trent as she helped her cousin to his feet.

"He's ok." Diana said as Trent climbed to his feet and looked at the man.

"What about the cities?" Green Lantern asked as Aquaman spoke up.

"I can hear Atlantis's heartbeat once more; Brainiac's work is undone." Batman was the next to speak up.

"But some of the cities are corrupted, some lost… Like Metropolis and Coast city."

"First Krypton, now Earth, no planet should suffer this." Diana cut in as Green Lantern was the second to cut in again.

"But they can't be saved, right? Carol, My family?" Bruce shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Hal, but they're gone and there isn't a way to reverse that." Superman got up.

"No, but we saved what we can." Trent and Kara looked down at the body of the monster who had brought ruin to both of their homes.

"What about Brainiac, we should take him to stand trial and try to restore the cities we still have." Trent stated, Kara was surprised he didn't want to kill the Coluan for what he did but she smiled.

'Even when he kills his family, he still wants to keep the monster who did it alive…. I'm starting to understand why I fell for him so quickly.' Kara thought as she looked at Trent who looked at her and nodded, even as his fists clenched when he looked back at her and smiled.

"No, he needs to die, he's too dangerous to be alive." Kara's smile vanished as she turned towards her cousin.

"No, Kal, Trent's right, he needs to stand trial for what he's done." Bruce cut in.

"And he's the only one who can show us how to get the cities back, we need him alive."

Kara could see nothing but hatred in her cousin's eyes and she was once again reminded of why Trent had tried to convince her that her cousin was nothing but a monster like Brainiac. While Kara doubted that her cousin was responsible for crimes comparable to Brainiac, she saw the same darkness in his eyes and she once again feared the boy she had come to care about was right.

"Trent, he killed Metropolis, your parents, Coast city, they're gone!" Trent started back at the Kryptonian, not backing down.

"Yeah well, I'm not murdering to bring them back, my parents raised me better than that…." Superman started the man down. Before Batman cut in.

"Clark, don't." Superman turned on him and the room grew tense.

Author notes

 **Ok, 2 chapters left after this before the game is over. Also, for people who think Trent's parents dying is overdone or something, his grandparents are fine and Trent isn't an orphan like Batman. Next chapter will be on Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

 **(Skull Ship)**

"We are not killing him, he has to stand trial for his crimes, Superman!"

Impact yelled before him, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Black Adam tensed. Batman, Impact, Green Lantern, Flash, and Supergirl stood on the other side of the room, Superman advanced on the injured and unconscious Brainiac.

"Clark, no." Batman put a hand on his friend's chest to stop him.

"Even if we all agree he should die, we can't, we need him to save Argos and the remaining cities." Clark glared at his former friend.

"No, we don't, with Cyborg's help and more time, the ship will obey me." Trent cut him off.

"Or all the Krytonians

"Bruce and Trent are right, we can't be sure it would work." Barry countered before Aquaman cut in.

"One thing we can be sure of is Brainiac puts everyone at risk."

"This is no different than Joker, if you'd killed him, we may…" Trent cut in.

"All you think is with murder, you kill rather than think or care what killing will do." Trent hissed as Diana glared at him.

"It isn't that simple." Batman said.

"Yes, it is, Metropolis and Coast city are gone, Trent, you don't care that your home is gone to this monster? Your par-…" Superman said before Trent cut him off.

"Don't you dare bring them into this." Trent growled. Superman turned towards Bruce who nodded at Trent.

"How many people need to die before you realize that lives have to be take-…" Batman slashed him across the chest with a gold Kryptonian knife as he fell to one knee and looked at his hand to see it was bleeding.

"My powers…. How did you?" Batman held up the knife.

"Gold Kryptonite, courtesy of Firestorm. Stay down, enough exposure will depower you for good."

"Get up, Kal." Trent launched an earth claw at her chest which knocked her down.

"That was a warning shot."

"This madness has to end, Bruce." Superman said as Bruce and him began to grapple before Bruce slashed the Kryptonian across the chest before he lifted the hero up and batted the knife away before Trent managed to punch Wonder Woman away before grabbing the knife and stabbing it into Superman's shoulder.

"Stand down, dictator. I don't want to hurt you." Superman punched the teen hero away hard enough to smash him into a nearby wall.

"You never understood, Trent, it's a pity, Metropolis could have had two protectors. Now Gotham will see the same Doomsday as Metropolis before she dies."

Clark turned towards Impact and fired a beam of heat vision.

"Trent!" Bruce said before Kara rushed in front of him and blocked the beam with her hands, her eyes were full of disgust and anger at her cousin's actions.

"Kara?" Superman asked as she stared him down.

"Trust me You don't want to do this." Her eyes turned red before Diana started to advance on her while drawing her sword.

"Insolent child, know your place-…" Impact punched her backwards.

"Don't…. Touch…. Kara." He growled as Green Lantern hit Superman in the back with a beam of green energy.

"Stop it, Clark, this is over." Trent turned towards Diana who went to draw her sword again before Flash grabbed her shoulders before she elbowed him.

"You ok, Bruce?" Trent asked as he and Kara helped the dark knight to his feet as Trent used his earth powers to grab the gold Kryptonite knife with an earth hand.

"You are a fool to oppose us!" Black Adam said as he grabbed Supergirl from behind and flew into the air.

"KARA! LET HER GO, ADAM!"

Trent punched the ruler in the chin which knocked him back as Kara landed on the ground, they turned to see Batman dodge Aqua man's trident stabs before tossing a dehydrating device at the ground, weakening him before punching him backwards.

"I have to help Bruce."

Impact said as he climbed to his feet with Kara only to see Green Lantern be punched back by Superman as he flew at the lantern who blocked it with a green shield before grabbing and tossing the Kryptonian through the wall.

"He's going to…. Kara, is Damian still at the Fortress of Solitude?" Trent asked as Kara nodded.

"Clark is going to try something, I know it, we have to take him down now." Kara nodded before Black Adam hit her with magical lightning.

"KARA!" Adam turned to fire a bolt at him and Batman, Trent quickly blocked it with earth made claws but was knocked backwards.

"You will pay for this, Trent Douglas, but first, Gotham and its protector must first die!" He crashed Batman through the hole in the wall as Trent and Flashed helped Kara up.

"Superman is going to destroy Gotham, and he's going to use people from the Phantom Zone." Kara looked at Trent in shock.

"How do you know." Flash looked up as well.

"He said Gotham will meet its doomsday…. Oh no…." Trent stared out the hole in the ship.

"How quick can you get to the Antarctic?" Trent asked.

"Few minutes, I'll stop Damian, protect Gotham for me, Impact hasn't failed her yet." Trent smiled.

"Get Bruce to let me and Kara into the Justice League and you have a deal, come on, Gotham needs Impact and Supergirl." Kara smiled as the two flew out of the hole in the wall as Flash smirked.

"Ah, young love."

"I heard that!" Supergirl yelled back as Flash laughed and ran off.

(Gotham streets, 2 minutes later)

Impact and Supergirl flew over the city as Impact put a hand to his communicator.

"Bruce, it's Trent, I think Clark is going to Release Doomsday and the others from the Phantom Zone onto Gotham." Bruce answered a minute later.

"Are you sure? And tell Barry that Black Adam is down." Kara activated her own communicator and spoke into it.

"He said Gotham will face its doomsday… and Considering I know little about him, either of you mind filling me in? Also, Barry is headed the Fortress of Solitude to stop your son from opening the Phantom Zone." Bruce spoke up.

"He's a Kryptonian monster designed to kill and hate all sentient life and he's incapable of permeant death, is Clark following you?" Both looked behind themselves to see Wonder Woman and Superman speeding towards them.

"Yeah, we have a game plan or is the plan wing it, doomsday and possibly Zod included as well?"

"Lead Clark and Diana to the cave, Barry can handle Damian." Trent and Kara looked at each other and nodded before flying off as quick as they could underground.

"Hopefully Barry stops Damian." Trent said.

"And if not?" Kara asked as they landed near the cave.

"Then you're our best hope, Kara."

Author notes

 **Ok, the next chapter will be the end, but yeah, Doomsday and Zod and his minions are Supe's trump card! This is going to be the final fight for the game and then another chapter to show the ending and after math before moving on to after the game. Until Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Fall from Grace

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

 **(Gotham, Batcave sewers)**

Diana slammed through the wall and into the sewer water, she yelled as Killer Croc slammed her into the wall before tossing her further into the cavern as Trent floated down after her.

"All you've done is kill, and for what? 'Because you want to temper man's aggression?' Or some garbage like that, Diana? The only reason you kill is because inside, it satisfies some sadist urge inside you!" Trent hissed out as she charged.

"The only thing that matters is the order the Regime brings, if mankind needs to die for that to happen…. So be it." Impact cracked his knuckles as he stared down the amazon.

"The only thing that dies today will be the Regime…. And its influence on mankind." He blocked her sword by summoning an earth claw only to be bashed by her shield as he ducked a lunge from Wonder Woman before kicking her in the back, slamming her into the wall.

"That was for lying to Kara to turn her into a weapon, you…. You're not even worthy of me saying that word."

Diana growled and tossed her shield as Impact went to punch her, stunning him before kicking him into the wall.

"Kara will learn her place, either by Clark's side or in a cell for her cri-…." Trent flew into her, punched her in the stomach and then roundhouse kicked her before summoning a tendril of rock and slamming her into the wall, weakening her.

"Her only crime was following you, Diana, don't try and say she broke your rules of the Regime, its dead and Kara isn't a killer like you…. You're a disgrace to your people." Wonder Woman growled and slashed at Trent with all her might.

"To Hades with this world and people, Clark is the only one made to rule it!" She said as the blade neared Impact.

before he grabbed her sword.

"And this… Is for insulting my parents and mankind…" He punched the Amazon before slamming her into the ground with a tendril of earth and then kicking her, knocking her to the ground unconscious.

"And for the record, Kara is better then you at fighting." Trent hissed out.

"Ok, one down…" He looked up to see the ceiling shake from the force of the hits being hit above.

"One to go, Flash, it's Impact, please tell me you've stopped Doomsday and Zod?"

"Um… I'll have to get back to you on that, dodging heat vision." Impact sighed.

"Let me guess, Damian is out cold but they've…. THEY GOT OUT!?" He only got static on the other end.

"Crap…. First things first, I have to help Kara and Bruce." The teen hero flew up towards the upper levels of the Batcave.

'But why did that hurt so much? My Earth claws can block a magic sword." Trent said as he flew up.

(Batcave, upper levels.)

Batman dodged Superman's heat vision as the Kryptonian tossed Kara into the wall.

"You've made a mistake, Kara, we could have helped the humans but your determined to stop them from being guided. Mankind is childish, they'd destroy themselves if we don't control them."

Kara wiped the spit off her lip as she cracked her knuckles and caught her cousin's punch before she slammed him into the wall and then punched him back before Bruce flipped him to the ground.

"Help doesn't mean enslave, Kal. Everything I've heard was a lie…. But Trent didn't lie, he didn't turn his back on mankind. Brainiac destroyed our people, if we killed him, we'd be no better than him…. And that also goes for if you killed mankind."

Clark kicked her into the wall before turning to punch Bruce who rolled out of the wall before punching the man of steel in the face, hurting him as the Kryptonite enhancing the suit he wore injured the dictator.

"Clark, you've become the same monsters you fought to protect mankind from, your nothing more than a slave to your anger." Kara said as Bruce caught one of Clark's punches.

"And your forgetting one thing, Clark, heroes don't quit."

He punched Clark back as Clark charged up his heat vision before a rocky fist punched him into the wall as he groaned. Kara looked over to see Trent standing in a hole in the wall he made when he punched through it to hit Superman.

"Nice save." Kara joked as Trent looked at his fist.

"Thanks, I didn't think I was that strong." Kara used her x- ray vision and gasped at what she saw.

"Trent, you're not-…"

The trio was cut off as Superman recovered and tore a piece of the wall out before tossing it at Trent, Trent went to block it but the hit stunned him enough for Clark to punch him, sending him into the wall unconscious as Clark tossed him towards the celling to finish him off by snapping his spine.

"TRENT!" Kara punched her cousin to the side before grabbing Impact and setting him down on the ground.

"Protect him by taking down Clark!" Bruce yelled as he Tossed a red sun grenade at Clark, weakening him enough for Bruce to punch him hard enough to knock him to one knee.

"I'm not letting him hurt Trent." Kara said as Superman flew at her only for her to sidestep her cousin and grab his cape before slamming him into the wall.

"Thank Rao, Zor-El can't see you, Kal, when Zod tried to take over Krypton, Zor-El led the fight against him, you aren't this but you'd attack your own cousin because she won't kill!?" Clark climbed to his feet.

"If my father was more like Zod, he might have saved our home. We're family, Kara, not Trent and not these human-…" Kara punched her cousin who dropped to his feet, coughing up a small amount of blood unto his lips.

"Trent is more family then you are, you're not my cousin, if you were, you'd want to protect mankind, not destroy it. You lost your family and thousands of people and yet your willing to slaughter a man without a trial, and kill billions to stop war?" She kicked her former cousin towards Batman.

"He's all yours…. I…." Batman nodded.

"I can finish this, go help Trent."

Kara nodded and flew over towards Trent as Superman charged before Batman punched the weakened man of steel multiple times in the stomach before grabbing him and punching him hard enough to knock the Kryptonian unconscious.

"Trent?" Kara asked as she held the unconscious hero, she used her x ray vision as Bruce walked over.

"I can hear his heat beat, thank Rao." Bruce didn't need to be a detective to see that despite only knowing the boy for one day, Kara had fallen for him.

"He's strong, Kara, he'll recover…. Now, what-…" She cut him off.

"He…. is part Kryptonian, I don't know how, but 25% of him is Kryptonian, its why he could hurt Kal…. I didn't know but that changes a lo-…" A knocking noise from above cut the two off.

"Bruce, it's Barry, Zod and Doomsday just showed up in Metropolis, I'm rounding up Hal and whoever else is still standing, what about Trent and Kara, Supergirl and Impact coming to the fight?" Batman looked at Kara who gently set down Trent.

"My cousin may have turned his back on Kryptonian but I won't… But we are going to have to deal with Kal first." Bruce thought before turning back towards the Kryptonian.

"Take him back to the red sun cell and activate it, I have a plan for him later." Kara nodded before looking at the unconscious Trent.

"He needs to go to a hospital…." Bruce put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kara, I know how much you care about him, but for now, we need to leave him, when this is over, you can take him and I won't stop you." She turned on Bruce with anger in her eyes.

"Fine…. But he better not be hurt when we get back, I'm not losing anyone else I care about.." She grabbed her cousin and flew off as Bruce grappled towards the surface.

Neither noticed Trent's eyes flutter and his fist clench.

Author note **s**

 **Ok, this is the second to final chapter for the game, one last fight against two of the world's worst villains. And the secret for why Trent is part Kryptonian will be revealed tomorrow. Until Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	15. Doomsday averted

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

 **(Gotham, streets.)**

"Give it up, Zod, you're not harming this world while I'm still breathing!"

Kara said as she pushed back the tyrannical general with her heat vision as Batman, Flash, Green Lantern and Cat Woman battled Doomsday who easily kept them at bay by tossing cars at them and creating shockwaves with his massive fists.

"Foolish girl! Kal-El promised me freedom if I helped him destroy this planet…. And while I have no love for the son of Zor-El, I also have no love for this planet!" Kara dodged a punch that would have knocked the wind out of her before Zod was knocked back by a tendril of earth.

"Yeah well, I have no love for your sense of fashion, chrome dome, only Batman makes full black work." Kara looked behind her to see Trent floating behind her.

"Trent!" Kara shouted as Zod recovered before Kara dodged his kick before punching him into a building.

"Kara, handle Doomsday, I can handle Zod." Kara looked unsure as Zod pulled himself from the wall.

"Your partly Kryptonian, but your Earth physic is a disgrace to my kind!" He launched a massive wave of heat vision at Impact.

"Trent, look out-…" She was cut off when Impact blocked the heat vision…. With a blast of heat vision himself.

"Impossib-…" He was cut off as he slammed into Doomsday, knocking both to the floor as Kara saw Trent clutch his head.

"My skull…" Kara flew over and put a hand on his head.

"Easy…. It's going to take a while to set in…. Your powers are going to have to mature." Trent nodded as he fought off his headache enough to punch Doomsday, rocking him before the mutated monster punched back, a punch Impact caught.

"ALL KRYPTONIANS WILL DIE!" Doomsday roared as he reared back his other fist.

"Ah, crud." Trent closed his eyes before opening them to see Kara had caught his other fist.

"If you're so stupid you don't have a brain, then that sentence must be a big victory for you. Here, have some punch to celebrate!" Kara quipped as she and Trent punched the beast into a car.

"Batman, you know we can't bring him down for good, we need a game plan!" Impact said as he blocked Zod's heat vision before Kara tossed him into a car, shattering it.

"Do you still have the gold Kryptonite knife?" He asked as Trent nodded and held up the weapon before tossing it to Bruce.

"Hal, Selena, help me with Zod, Kara, Trent and Barry handle Doomsday, your faster than him and he hasn't fought either you or Kara yet!"

"Are you joking!?" Trent asked as Doomsday roared and charged.

"Fine, Barry, hit him low! Me and Kara will go high!" Flash nodded and sped towards the monster as Kara and Trent flew, Trent used his powers to summon earth fists around his hands for more power.

"Now!" Kara and Trent cried as Barry tripped Doomsday by causing a ditch to appear in front of him before Kara and Trent slammed into him as Trent slammed him into the ground, tossing cars around like sticks.

"Trent, we have to find a way to kill him, it's the only way to keep him down!"

"What do you mean kill!?"

Kara asked as she looked over to see Bruce, Selina and Hal battling Zod as Bruce managed to stab the murderous general in the arm before Hal slammed him into a parked car.

"Doomsday can't be knocked out, he doesn't have any vital organs, you have to kill him…. He'll become immune to whatever brings him done when he comes back." Trent explained as he tossed a car at Doomsday which he batted away as it bounced away.

"Bruce, has he ever been decapitated or anything?" Kara asked as she fired her heat vision at full blast at Doomsday who roared in agony.

"No, not that I've known about, but he'll become immune to it-…" Kara waved her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, after he dies, I know." Kara said as she looked at Trent.

"We're going to need a lot of force to take him apart." Trent said as he armored his hands with earth claws as Kara powered up her heat vision before the duo ran at Doomsday as he turned to attack them.

"Kara, now!" Trent yelled as both flew up just as Doomsday struck at them before launching their attack, surrounding the area in dust as Doomsday's fist hit the ground.

"Impossible…." Zod said before Batman round house kicked him in the face, knocking the weakened General unconscious.

"Kara, Trent?" Bruce asked as Trent and Kara walked out of the smoke as Trent held up one of his earth covered hands.

"Heads up, Hal." He tossed a head to the ground and Flash, Batman and Cat Woman gasped as they could see it was Doomsday's head as he the body of the giant collapsed to the ground, his neck seared and sliced from the duel attack.

"Now this war is over…." Trent said, Kara smiled and kissed the boy on the check as she leaned against him.

"Wait, I have a question, I saw that Trent is 25 percent or more Kryptonian, how is that possible?" Kara asked as Trent looked at her.

"What, I'm wh-…. AH!" Trent collapsed to his knees, clutching his head as millions of voices clouded his mind.

"Kara, knock him out, I'll explain when we get him to the Batcave today."

"Sorry, Trent…. I love you." She clonked the boy on the head as he fell to the ground.

"Now can you explain why my boyfriend is part Kryptonian when he hasn't shown signs of it before?" Kara asked as she picked up Trent.

"Get him to the Batcave and I'll explain, follow me." Batman said as she flew off with the boy in her arms.

(Batcave, 5 minutes later.)

"So?" Kara asked as Trent sat on a gurney, unconscious next to her.

"You know of the Kryptonian Nano pill, 5-U-93-R?" Kara nodded.

"Yes, my cousin made them, right?" Bruce nodded.

"Trent's metahuman gene was unlocked by the radiation of the nuke Joker used…. Radiation like within the Kryptonite types..."

"The pills alter the bone structure to make the user more like Kryptonians, right? So that means the radiation…." Bruce nodded as Kara spoke.

"It altered his genetic makeup the same way Kryptonite does with Kryptonians, Trent is still vulnerable to blunt trauma, unlike you, but the radiation combined with the pill has altered his dna… The only question is how Kryptonian is Trent?" Bruce asked.

Author notes

 **Ok, two things…. First, Hellspam? Why do you lose it on every chapter I write, it seems like I could write anything and your love it, tone it down a little, dude? Secondly, next chapter will be the start of a new arc that takes place after the second game. Next chapter will be on Saturday, Lighting Wolf out.**

 **P.S: Yes, I know Zod and Doomsday went down a bit easy, neither of them have fought Kara in this universe and we don't know which ways killed Doomsday in this universe, he'll come back tougher but later in the story.**


	16. Kryptonians and Romance

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

 **(Gotham, Batcave.)**

"It's ok, Trent, your powers are going to take some getting used to." Kara said as she sat next to Trent as Bruce continued to type away at the Batcomputer.

"Out of everything happening today, Kara? I think finding out I'm part Kryptonian isn't as much of a surprise… Not compared to meeting you." Kara blushed as Trent turned from his girlfriend to Batman.

"We need to start getting Argos and the other cities out, Metropolis might be gone but at the least we can give some people back their lives."

Bruce turned from the Batcomputer before speaking as Trent went to get up before Kara gently sat him back down on the table.

"Cyborg and the others are looking into the technology on Brainiac's ship, I am going to personally oversee Clark being tossed into the Phantom Zone and being depowered and then I need to talk to you both."

Both teens watched him leave before Kara sat next to her new boyfriend.

"So…. Me being part Superman… That's a thing…" Trent said as Kara nodded and noticed his hand on the table before placing hers onto it.

"Trent…. Thank you." Trent turned to face her as she brought up her other hand and removed his mask. Revealing crimson eyes looking at her ocean blue ones. Kara slid a little closer as Trent opened his mouth to speak.

"For wha-…." He was cut off by Kara pressing her lips to his as he blushed as she cupped his chin with her gloved hand as the teens closed their eyes and enjoyed their second real kiss. Both pulled away as both leaned their heads against one another as they opened their eyes to look at each other.

"Ok, not that I don't like to kiss you…. But why?"

Kara looked the teen in the eyes as she responded.

"Because you didn't lie, you helped them trust me, Diana and Kal lied to me, they turned their backs on being heroes and on me when I trusted them. You made Batman and the others trust me, you didn't lie about anything to me when Diana didn't, and even when you've lost so much your trying to help get my people back."

Trent smiled and leaned his head against hers once again.

"Our people, my parents might be gone but I promised them and the rest of my family that is still around that I'll always fight for what's right…. And I'm going anywhere, you're have mine and Bruce's support the whole way." Kara smiled before Trent smirked.

"Plus, it'd be nice for my girlfriend to help me with my superpowers so I can win our rematch." Kara laughed before pushing Trent off the table as she continued to laugh.

"You jerk! You're an evil boyfriend!" Kara laughed before she felt her arm burn as Trent chuckled before she smirked.

"Oh? You're going to heat vision me?" Trent saw the Kryptonian look at him as he backed up.

"Meep!" Before Trent could fly away, Kara flew at him and blew a guest of her arctic breath as Trent's arms were frozen before she tackled him and landed on his chest as he glared at her as she laughed.

"Ah, is someone cold?" She cooed as Trent glared at her before laughing.

"No fair, let me go, these cuffs are freezing, Kara! Ha, ha!" Kara laughed as she smirked at the frozen teen.

"Then repeat after me, Kara is better at fighting and I cheated to beat her." She teased as Trent tried to push her off of him but found he couldn't with his arms frozen as she layed down as Trent groaned.

"No." Kara smiled as Trent realized he wasn't going to pry her off or get the cuffs off without asking.

"Please?" He asked as she laughed and shook her head.

"You're an evil girlfriend, you know that?" She leaned her head against his as she finally let her new boyfriend climb to his feet before she smashed the ice cuffs.

"You were waiting for me to let you up, weren't you?" Trent simply smirked as she laughed as he spoke up.

"You know the Kryptonians won't be able to stay on Earth, right? Your cousin has made Kryptonians feared on Earth, you're going to need another planet…. And I'll come with you to make sure you guys rebuild, I can control anything rocky like crystal after all."

Kara blinked in surprise as Trent held up a rock claw covered hand.

"As long as you guys can terraform a planet, Argos can rebuild as soon as they get out of Brainiac's system." Kara nodded as she smiled.

"You're going to want to learn a lot about being a Kryptonian, right?" Trent rolled his eyes.

"Part Kryptonian, feels like something out of a comic book, I get to be part alien due to a super pill and radiation… Somehow I don't feel like it's weird anymore, should it feel weird, Kara?" She shrugged as Trent looked at his hands.

"It's going to be weird being part Kryptonian, what will the others all think?" Kara walked over and placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

"What I think is that your worrying too much, the House of EL is welcome in our people and I'm not going to leave you to face this alone, Trent." The two teens sat together until the Batcomputer indicated that Batman was trying to contact the teens as Trent answered the call.

"Bruce, do you need our help?" Batman shook his head before speaking up.

"No, but Cyborg said he'd have Argos out of the skull ship within 2 hours, and I talked it over with the rest of the league…." Trent's eyes widened.

"Your offering me and Kara a chance in the Justice League?" Batman nodded before crossing his arms and replying.

"And Hal said there is a way to construct a planet but…" Trent sighed and turned to Kara.

"MR. Overprotective is only going to let there be another Kryptonian planet as long as it is created in this solar system so he and Hal can keep an eye on it… Thanks, Bruce, Kara is just trusting me and you guys now and you guys don't trust her yet…. Way to make the Kryptonian girl feel welcome after she was betrayed." Trent turned off the monitor before turning to Kara.

"C'mon, let's go see how to go fix your whole planet issue while I tell the old man to leave my girlfriend alone." Kara laughed as both flew out of the Batcave.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, so Trent and Kara are going to try and rebuild the Kryptonian race from the few hundred left on Argos. I am sorry these chapters are short but right now it's all I can do for now. Until Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: how was Kara and Trent flirting? I wanted to make them both seem like their kids and just relaxing and not superheroes at the moment, they are teens after all.**


	17. Planet building: 101

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

 **(Hall of Justice.)**

"So, this is the Hall of Justice?" Kara asked as Impact and her landed outside the Justice League hq.

"Yep, Watchtower was destroyed in the first war with your cousin… This is what's left of the Justice League's bases on Earth…. We've lost a lot of good people over the years, Kara." Kara nodded as they walked inside the hall.

"Martian Manhunter, Captain Adam, Lex and people like that, right? Bruce filled me a bit in on things before we got to the Batcave." Trent nodded.

"Yeah… Your cousin killed a lot of good people, Kara… I would have never thought he'd fall from grace like this." Trent said, trying not to hurt the Kryptonian's feelings anymore then she already was as her cousin was locked up.

"I'm still wondering how Batman intends to create a planet, with enough time, we could get the city of Argos fixed. But creating an entire planet? Sounds impossible."

Trent laughed as they walked into the deeper parts of the building, towards the meeting room Bruce and them had been in during the fiasco with Superman.

"Bruce is a genius, Kara, and so is Cyborg and the others in the League. They're going to get your…. Our people back and then we can rebuild New Krypton."

Kara slipped her fingers into his as they reached the meeting room where Flash stood.

"What, you two lovebirds get coffee or something on the way here? Took you guys 10 minutes to get here." Trent rolled his eyes as this, knowing that Flash wasn't serious at all.

"Yeah, well, you're the one who got his ass kicked by Damian, kid should have been easy to take down and yet you got your ass kicked by a kid with anger issues." Barry looked away, somewhat in anger, somewhat annoyed the teen was right.

"He was trained by damn ninjas and Batman, cut me some slack with this, kid." Trent shrugged and entered the room as Hal and Bruce were seated in two of the seats with Cyborg typing away at a console in the corner.

"So, how do we make a planet for Kryptonians?" Impact asked as he and Kara took seats and looked at the two veteran heroes.

"Cyborg has been communication with Argo's top scientists and they agree that there is a way to 'build' a planet… But it requires something from Superman's Fortress of Solitude, something only you and Kara would be able to recover from it.

"Clark has been researching a way to grow a planet? Why? He already had Earth covered by his Regime." Bruce shook his head.

"Even if he won't admit it, Clark misses or missed Krypton, he wanted his child to know where half of his culture was from so he was researching things from Krypton…. Including regrowth of artificial Kryptonian crystal growth."

"Meaning we'd have an entire planet made entirely out of crystal… And I suspect our friends on Argos would be able to build from that." Green Lantern nodded as he stood up, Trent didn't like the look in his eye as he spoke up.

"But, the Guardians want the Kryptonians monitored… For the time being." Hal expected a response.

He got one almost the second he spoke as Kara and Trent looked at him in pure anger.

"ARE YOU JOKING!?" Before Hal could even speak, Trent cut him off.

"Hal, she lost her entire planet, I know what the Green Lantern corps said…. Bruce told me, you're being a damn hypocrite." Hal's eyes widened under his mask as Kara cut in as well.

"And I should have known you guys don't trust us, I am not my cousin, Hal I am not planning to kill hundreds to try and get a message across on right and wrong." Hal was about to speak when Bruce shook his head, silently telling him nothing he said would truly justify the Green Lantern corps actions.

"I'm sorry." And with that, Hal sat down, silent as Bruce spoke up.

"Trent, I also know you want to travel to New Krypton with Kara…" Trent sighed before nodding.

"Yes, my parents are… Not around anymore… And Metropolis is destroyed as much as I tried to protect it, there's very little left for me on Earth, Bruce. Kara needs someone to help her… And there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

Bruce looked ready to yell but instead barely smiled as Trent stared at the veteran hero.

"Your parents would be proud, Trent… Even if I rarely show it, I should have placed more trust in you…. But I also have a favor to ask of you."

Trent nodded and smiled happy at least one person trusted him to help Kara with the work she would have to handle helping her people.

"When mankind becomes more trusting of Kryptonians again, they're going to need an ambassador for them… I want you to be that ambassador to the Kryptonians." Trent's eyes widened.

"Ok, but why me? Because I'm half Kryptonian? Super boy is part human as well, don't you want someone with experience to be the ambassador?" Bruce shook his head.

"Conner has yet to be released from the Phantom Zone like Starfire and Tim…. I found out from Clark's computer systems, I need time to get them free from the system without releasing Clark." Trent nodded, he could have guessed even with his strength, Superman could never kill the Teen Titans.

'Then again, he murdered Shazam just for disagreeing with him from what I heard.' Trent thought in his head as he turned to Kara.

"Do you guys have anyone that could help us build a planet? I may have Earth powers… But building a planet is a bit big for a single hero." Kara laughed as she nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, your doofus, I'm sure the top scientists and engineers of the city can fix it, Trent…. It's just going to take a lot longer than you think to make a planet out of nothing but crystal…" Trent nodded.

"Yeah, but we can handle it, we did just save an entire planet from death." The couple interlaced their fingers.

"Then let's make a planet for the Kryptonians."

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, next chapter or so will be bigger possibly because I will have time for a bigger chapter. For now, these small chapters are all I can do for now. Until Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. Preparing for the Kryptonians

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

 **(Hall of Justice. Science center)**

"That is both an interesting way to bring back Krypton, and yet still a big risk. If we try and create a planet in the wrong location, we risk damaging the rest of the planets in the solar system… Something we don't need right now, Cyborg."

Trent said as he and Kara sat in the science center as Cyborg continued to try and explain his plan to create a New Krypton, a plan that was beginning to look as impossible as it was nearly insane.

"All I'm saying is we may want to place it near another planet, the Kryptonians would need to absorb Solar radiation to allow their powers to reach maximum, something only direct exposure to the sun would allow."

Cyborg stated as Trent and Kara shared a look, both not knowing if Cyborg was attempting to trick them into doing something that would doom the species both were trying so hard to protect in the first place.

"Cyborg, I also don't know if the Kryptonians could survive being so close to the sun, or if the infrastructure itself could withstand the heat… Then again, I am not Supergirl here." Kara rolled her eyes and slugged her boyfriend in the arm as Trent laughed and rolled his eyes before turning back to Cyborg as he spoke up.

"I'm only making guesses based on the parts of Kryptonian culture we know about…. From Superman." Cyborg stated as Impact and Supergirl nodded before Impact spoke up again.

"You do know you could have asked Kara about what Kryptonian culture is like, she's standing right next to you, Victor."

The former Titan nodded as Kara turned to Impact.

"Trent, why don't you go wait outside? I'll talk with Cyborg and get everything set up, neither of us know if the people of Argos are free yet."

Trent nodded as he kissed Kara and walked out of the room as she smiled and the door closed shut behind Trent as he exited the room.

"Hal, you can come out now, I may not have full control yet but my hearing is a lot more powerful than you think now."

Trent stated, crossing his arms in anger as the Green Lantern floated down until he and Trent were face to face.

"I cannot believe you, Hal. I've fought for years with you, and you don't trust Kara simply because of what her cousin has done."

Hal sighed as Trent held up his hand, showing he still wanted to keep speaking.

"She's scared, Hal, she doesn't look it but I can hear it in her heart… And I understand why, she was lied to by people she trusted, turned into a weapon, she finds out her cousin is a mass murdering dictator and she's lost the last of her family… She doesn't need to be looked at as an enemy… So, stop acting like she is, you and your whole Green cop corps didn't stop Superman, you betrayed us and joined him and he killed hundreds…. We don't need to be looked at as enemies because of Clark, Hal, especially not from a former Yellow Lantern Hypocrite."

Trent walked away before Hal could respond. He understood mistrust. but he'd be damned if he let a former enemy and a bunch of galaxy wide police force tell him and Kara that they had to be monitored when Krypton had been destroyed because that same police force hadn't stepped in to protect it.

"Damn space cops, if they'd done something, Krypton would still be alive and kicking…. But then I wouldn't have met Kara…. Sometimes I both hate and love life."

Trent muttered as he continued to walk towards the meeting room where Batman was still working on restoring Argos and her people back to normal, a task that was proving to be easier said than done.

"How's things going, Bruce? Any luck breaking the people of Argos out of their snow globe?" Trent asked as he entered the room.

"Slow, the technology that Brainiac is using to restrain the city and its inhabitants is proving to be far harder to break than I first thought."

Batman stated, not taking his eyes off the lab equipment that was busy trying to break into the glass surrounding the city as Trent crossed over to the other side of the room.

"Kara said the planet could be constructed within 2 weeks, meaning all we need now is to break that glass prison for them open and help them get to regular size."

Trent added, kneeling down to look at the city and was still surprised to see dozens of miniature Kryptonians staring back at home, some seeming to analyze him with their eyes alone and some backing away.

"An entire army of supermen doesn't bother you, Bruce? You've always seemed to have a mistrust of Clark and your taking creating a new planet for his race surprisingly well." Trent added as he stood up and backed away from the glass dome.

"I don't plan to blame an entire species for what Superman did to the planet, Trent. I may not entirely trust Kara yet but I understand her situation all too well."

Trent nodded, all of the world knew what happened to the Waynes, Superman had made it damn public knowledge for god's sake.

'Damn monster won't even let Bruce grieve over the loss of family…' Trent thought as Bruce remained silent.

"I'm part of the League, right? Even if it's not a high position right now?"

Bruce nodded, not turning to face the teen as he continued observing the effects of his equipment.

"Then you know I am no-…." Bruce cut him off.

"Coming back? I know, I cleared it with your grandparents… You want to be with Kara and learn more about the Kryptonians, it doesn't take a detective to see how much you and her are happy with each other, Trent… I just hope you realize that Impact and Supergirl still have a galaxy to protect as part of the Justice League." Trent smiled as he began to walk towards the door.

"I'll make sure it's our duty, Bruce."

 **Author Notes.**

 **Ok, I know these chapters are short, but once New Krypton and the romance evolves more, I will try and make longer chapters. Until then, these will have to do, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: Trent and Kara will have their own family…. Meaning they will have kids later… Just don't expect anything dirty to be shown.**


	19. Shadow of the Bat

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

 **(Hall of Justice. Science center)**

"I cannot believe this is happening right now…"

Barry said as Trent and Kara continued to talk with 4 of the freed Kryptonians as dozens more were taking in the surroundings. Barry and Hal found the chat gut busting because of Trent attempting to speak in Kryptonian, only for Kara to continue to correct him as she tried to teach him new words as well.

"You two are unbelievable, you know that? We get to talk with an alien race, one that hasn't been around in years, and you two are laughing your asses off because I can't talk to them very well right now. Real damn mature…"

Hal muttered, shaking his head as Kara filled in the present Kryptonians the plan to create another planet for them to inhabit.

"Before either of you asked, Bruce managed to crack their glass prison with the Kryptonian tech that Clark brought here in case the Regime ever needed a backup base… See how well that served them in the end." Trent said as Kara turned to her boyfriend.

"Ok, I filled in the others who haven't heard about the plan yet, they said their going to salvage what Kryptonian supplies that can be taken from the Fortress of Solitude and then find a site to begin forming the crystals for the planet." Trent nodded and formed a rocky claw over one hand.

"Your forgetting your boyfriend can control all crystal and rock based matter in existence, right?" Kara smiled and kissed Trent on the cheek as the metahuman due exited the room to travel to the site with the rest of the Kryptonians in the room.

"So, you also tell them that we can fly, bend steel, fire heat vision and all that or are you gift wrapping that little present for them to figure out?" Trent asked as they walked aside.

"They're going to take some time to get used to their powers, I'll travel with the engineers to the Fortress of Solitude to get the equipment to start building New Krypton, why don't you head back to Gotham so you can help Bruce?"

Trent nodded before gently grabbing Kara's arm and spinning her around before gently kissing her lips as she smiled before flying off with the Kryptonians.

"I love that girl."

Trent smiled and blushed as he knew Kara could hear the comment, thankfully, the others couldn't because that they had helmets over their faces in the off chance that Earth's atmosphere wasn't breathable to them at all.

Trent turned and flew into the air as he quickly sent a message on his phone to Blue Beetle, telling him and Firestorm to help Kara. He ignored their reply of him being in love with Kara but blushed all the same.

(Gotham, Wayne Manor.)

Trent landed outside the rundown estate as he made his way inside, taking notes of how run down the place looked in the process.

'Geez, this place looks like Doomsday rampaged through it…. But Bruce did tell me that Alfred is no longer around, plus all of his wards are gone…. And the damage we did when we came here last time doesn't entirely help…'

Trent thought as he continued to walk around the house, unaware that the caped crusader was watching him from the shadows of the room.

"Bruce, you in here? Kara sent me to help with things while she helps the others collect information to create New Krypton." Trent said as he continued to walk through the halls of the rundown building.

"Mind the mess, I still haven't gotten to rebuilding… epically without Alfred or Drake still around."

Trent turned to see Batman emerging from the shadows as Trent sat down on a damaged sofa.

"Even with new super hearing, I can't hear you coming. Either I need more training, or your still as damn good a crime fighter as you used to be, Bruce."

The caped crusader walked to a shattered window before speaking.

"Maybe it's both, you never did take training as hard as the others…" Trent frowned before responding to his words.

"Kara said she'll be able to get the engineers to construct the infrastructure for the planet within a few weeks… Their a damn skilled race of aliens, Bruce." The dark knight nodded as Trent walked over to the window with him.

"I get Kara is new to Earth, and I understand the need to be cautious considering all that's just happened… But I trust her, Bruce, even if I wasn't dating her, I trust her, she hasn't done anything to this planet and she's shown actual care for the human race. That's something Clark hasn't done since he and Diana took over as king and queen of the damn planet."

"We still have to be cautious, we always have to be cautious, Superman killed dozens of Green Lanterns, Superman killed a New God, Superman killed dozens of people. It isn't that I don't trust Kara because she's his cousin, Trent, it's that I'm worried that she may turn out to be stronger than her cousin or more dangerous."

Trent sighed before leaning against a slightly damaged pillar as he continued to speak.

"I know, Bruce, but she isn't like that. If she was, she would have attacked us after we took down Brainiac, took us out as a threat before dealing with Brainiac, she didn't. she saw that her cousin was a monster and refused to ally with someone who may as well be a ruthless monster and not her cousin…. Please just give my girlfriend a chance?"

Bruce sighed before looking back at Trent.

"Fine, but you're keeping an eye on her, a Kryptonian is dangerous, a few thousand is inviting death to our front door."

"Got it, 'dad'. Anything I can do around the manor to help… I know that Alfred isn't around anymore…" Trent paused, respecting that the man was no longer among the living before Bruce spoke up.

"Follow me."

 **Author Notes.**

 **Ok, this will be one of the last 1100- word chapter, at least for a while, next chapter will be a bit longer and will take place on New Krypton when Trent and Kara are 2 months into their dating. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**

 **P.S: Trent and Kara will be married soon, in about 10 or so chapters and I'll explain why when we get to those 10 chapters.**


	20. Bat Chat

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Injustice. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Injustice, DC, NetherRealm, Ed Boon and Warner bros do.**

 **(Wayne Manor, Gotham.)**

"So, you never hired a maid or anything, Bruce? We kind of trashed the place last time we were here if you forgot."

Trent stated, sitting on the counter of the destroyed wine bar within the manor as Bruce continued to clear out destroyed furniture and such as Trent watched.

"I'm… Sorry about Alfred…. Clark has been brought to justice for what he's done anyway…"

Bruce nodded before turning to face Impact as he hopped off the bar and made his way to one of the shattered windows to look at the damage that been inflicted upon the manor in the first place when the Insurgents broke into the building to stop Superman in the first place.

"How's the construction of New Krypton?" Batman finally asked as Impact turned to face the Dark Knight with wide eyes.

"Like I said, fine, Kara said she has to find a way for the Kryptonians to breath within space for now but last, I heard building will be underway by the time I get back to the Fortress of Solitude to check on her…. I'm surprised your trusting someone so easy when you used to have knives in all our backs in case we ever went rouge."

"I still have the knives in your backs…. But seeing what Kara was willing to do to protect mankind made me think I should expand my circle of friends to a bit more than just the few I have left, Trent." Impact nodded as he looked out the window again.

"What's going to happen to the manor and bat cave if you've relocated to the other cave already?" Bruce was silent for a few minutes before answering.

"Either sell it or renovate it, all the Batcave's important tech has been moved to the alternate cave… So, I am not entirely sure how I will handle it from here… Considering that…" Impact was silent once again, knowing what he was going to reply with.

"Alfred, Tim, Dick, Damian…. I understand what happened, Bruce… But I don't think Alfred would want you beating yourself up over his death… He knew the risks, and he cared about you enough to take those risks regardless of what would have happened to him…. Because if you let that guilt consume you, your letting Clark have won in that area."

"When did you get so philosophical?" Bruce asked, Trent didn't know if he was joking or not until he saw the smile and laughed in response to see the usually stoic and unmoving Batman be more light hearted the usual.

"Same time I started dating Kara… At least I can say your wrong about having a girlfriend not making you more mature, Bruce…. But like I said, Alfred was willing to die to help you… Show him that your willing to protect the legacy he knew before he died..."

Bruce nodded as Trent moved some of the rubble and other garbage out of the way before Bruce could see him, Bruce however, did see Trent crash into a wall because of this.

"I see your Kryptonian powers are setting in." Trent once again was unsure if the Dark Knight was teasing him or being serious as he climbed to his feet.

"Kara said it would take years to master my powers… Hence why she also said she's going to be helping me master them while we date…. I really hope I don't tick off the Kryptonian girl who can break me in half with one hand…"

Trent didn't see Bruce smirk at that but he did look over his shoulder to see that most of the rubble from the room had been cleared away thanks to his super speed.

"I'm starting to think you haven't done anything with the manor since you got it back from Superman during the war…. Being big spokesman for the Insurgents and Justice League isn't as easy, Bruce?" Trent asked as Bruce more or less ignored the question ang began to walk into the wine cellar.

"Kara is going to need you at the Fortress of Solitude soon, I'm going to speak with Hal in the Batcave."

Trent watched the Dark Knight vanish before beginning to walk out of the manor as Impact turned on his comm to talk to Kara as he lifted into the air before flying off towards the Fortress of Solitude.

"Kara, I helped Bruce and I'm on my way to the Antarctic right now. Anything going happening on your end?"

He asked as he tried to fly faster but decided against it because Kara would kick his butt if she found out he injured himself trying to use his powers without her help.

"Yes and No, the scientists are beginning to synthesize the crystals for building the planet, it's still taking a long time as you can guess considering that we are trying to create a planet from scratch."

"Yeah well, I said I can control all minerals types, that includes rocks and crystals. When I'll get there, I'll see if I can help speed up the process of synthesizing the crystals so we can start to construct the planet." Kara responded a minute later.

"Ok, love you, I'll meet you when you get to the Fortress." She signed off as Trent continued to fly through sky before realizing it may take an hour or so before he reached the fortress considering it was all the way in the artic and he wasn't half way to the fortress yet.

"Crud." He cursed.

 **Author notes**

 **Ok, the Wednesday chapter is getting moved to being made on Tuesday due to a schedule change with my stories, the Saturday Chapter may change as well but I don't know yet. Until Tuesday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **P.S: Next chapter will take place on New Krypton.**


End file.
